Smartest Plan Yet
by PurpleFireStarter4
Summary: Time Travel! In an attempt to get revenge on Harry Potter, leftover 'Death Eaters' from the war try to use time travel to round up Harry's loved ones from every time and put them in 1995 in front of the whole School and try to defeat The-Boy-Who-Lived once and for all. Will this ingenious plan from the Death Eaters succeed or will it back fire horribly on them? Read&Review!
1. Prologue

**Hello there. If you're reading this that means that you've taken the time to give my first ever Harry Potter fic a chance and for that I thank you :D  
****This is set in 2017 around the time of the epilogue, so this chapter is in the future. I decided to chance the theme of Time Travel, so we'll see how it goes. This idea came to me in a dream and I am in fact making this up as I go, although I do know what's going to happen throughout the story.  
Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoy the first chapter...x**

****Smartest Plan Yet

Prologue

It was a small hideout, dark and dingy. Not much room to swing a cat, let alone hold a meeting. A group of 'Death Eaters' sat around a wobbly, old table, where they liked to discuss all plans for 'revenge'. It was laughable, the plans they come up with in these meetings. They pride themselves in being the remaining Death Eaters after the Second Wizarding War; the only ones to have not been caught by the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

Ha!

The only reason they haven't been caught is because they're not worth catching. Admittedly, they do cause a commotion throughout the Wizarding community, but they're more like a nuisance rather than a crisis. The lowest on the list of priorities for the Auror's, they'll get them eventually but for now they have bigger fish to fry.

But now, these poor excuses for Death Eaters have a plan. An ingenious plan (if they do say so themselves)! This plan will bring Harry Potter to his knees. Not only will they kill Potter but they will make sure he suffers first. Anyone he has ever loved or has ever loved him will be at their mercy. His wife, his kids, his friends, his whole family, will not be spared. Oh, they planned to kill him, just not in this day and age.

"This plan," said one of the seven Death Eaters hunched around the table. "Are you sure it will work? It will take immense power—"

"Do not question me, Barwell!" Snarled their head 'Death Eater.' "This _will_ work. All seven of us combined can do this spell and we will have our revenge on Potter!"

"I-I just mean to say th-that this is a bit extreme, Lord Loviatar," Barwell stammered.

"_It will work_!" Lord Loviatar screamed, pounding his fist on the splintering table. Loviatar isn't really a Lord; in fact his real name isn't Loviatar, it's Harley. He changed it to Loviatar thinking it would be just as cool as the Dark Lords name. But what he didn't know is that Loviatar really means Goddess of death and plague. Much to the amusement of his fellow 'Death Eaters' who like to call him 'Goddess' mockingly behind his back. The fact that Lord Loviatar is the brains behind their small group of seven isn't saying much for their group at all. "We'll send Potters loved ones to a time where we're in control! We'll go down in history as the ones who broke Harry Potter and then defeated him! _It will work_!" By the time his rant was over he was breathing heavily and his mouth was wet from the spittle that flew from his mouth. Loviatar wasn't what you would call attractive, far from it. He was a middle-aged man who idolized the Dark Lord so much he shaved his head and wore dark robes like You-Know-Who himself.

"My Lord," a voice simpered beside him. "We have no doubt in you. Of course your plan will work; they're always so impressive." It was comical, that the woman who spoke idolized Bellatrix Lestrange as much as Loviatar idolized the Dark Lord, that she curled her hair everyday, piled it messily atop of her head and glamorised her once light eyes to look dark and hooded.

"Yes, Lucine, it will," Loviatar said barely sparing her a glance. "I want to do it now, while the Auror's are unsuspecting of us."

"Now, Loviatar?" Asked 'Death Eater' Caine.

"That's _Lord_ Loviatar to you and yes _now_," he hissed at Caine. "Barwell," he snapped.

"Y-yes my Lord."

"Bring the book and be quick about it."

Barwell practically tripped over the leg of his chair as he scrambled from the small box room, his departure was followed by sighs of 'idiot'. After an awkward silence with the occupants of the room tapping there fingernails on the table and their eyes lazily roaming around the room, Barwell scurried back in the room with a thick, worn, leather bound book in his arms. He not so gently laid it down on the table, to which it wobbled dangerously.

"Ah…," Loviatar sighed, running his fingers over the rough book. He hooked his thin finger onto the right page and flipped it open. "Let us begin," he said rising from his seat. "Get your wands out."

All seven 'Death Eaters' stood around the table wands twisting and waving and slashing through the air simultaneously as they chanted the complicated spell. After the clear incantation was said a glowing orb erupted from the book. It was green and mostly black, with dark shadows slithering across the pulsing orb.

Only Loviatar had his wand still pointed at the orb, his eyes glowing with malice and glee. "Harry Potter," he said to the orb. It pulsed as if responding to his word. "His loved ones and friends, bring them together from every time and place. Take them to 1995—"

"Why 1995?" Lucine asked nosily.

"_Do not interrupt_!" he bellowed at her. She shrank from his side and his trance like stare resumed on the orb. "Take them to 1995. Bring as many loved ones as possible all in one place. Do my bidding and go!" He shouted dramatically waving his wand with an unnecessary flourish.

The orb flashed green through the dark shadows weaving over the surface and disappeared with an unexpected _pop_.

"D-did it work my Lord?" Lucine asked timidly.

Loviatar cackled like a cliché bad guy and grinned manically. "Yes," he mwah-ha-ha-hared. "Yes!"

….

It's true, it did work, but not the way Lord Loviatar had hoped. What he believed to be his smartest plan yet was in fact his most stupid.

**Thank you so much for reading and if you could be so kind as to Review? If I get enough alerts and a few reviews I'll carry on with this story (If I get enough people interested I'll finish it to the end. I never abandon a story). Thanks for reading again and I hope I got a few people interested in this story... :D x  
****Purple Fire...x **


	2. A Time Portal?

**Reviews were few and so were alerts but I'm just thankful that I even had a couple of reviews and a few alerts and favourites, so a big thank you to... annabelsmith and Rori Potter for reviewing my prologue and a thank you to geetac and pattersonfan for adding this story to there favourites and alerts..x**

Smartest Plan Yet

**1977**

"_You_?" Lily Evans said incredulously, staring dumbstruck as James Potter explained to her that he was, in fact, Head Boy and that he deserved it just as much as she did. Sure, James likes to pull a few pranks, have a few laughs, but that doesn't mean that he didn't work hard. Unknown to some James had very good grades; he deserved to be Head Boy.

"Yes, Evans, _me_. No need to seem so shocked," James replied calmly.

"B-but… _Head Boy_? _You?"_ She spluttered in disbelieve. "You of all people? Why not… I don't know—Remus! If it had to be out of you four—"

"Three," Sirius said lazily beside the fire, where he lounged on scarlet pillows with a golden trim. "Peter isn't here. He said something about being in detention for a few weeks… what could he have possibly done to get detention every week? And how could we not know about it?"

"Who cares," Lily said exasperatedly. "Why you," she turned to James, "and not Remus? Remus is more… mature."

"Hey!" James said indignantly. "I can be mature. I _am_ mature, you'll see."

"And," Remus said, looking up from his book. "I don't really want to be Head Boy; not really my thing."

James gave a flirty smile to Lily. "Beside Lily, you know that the Head Boy and Girl usually end up together. Why not go out with me now and save all the skirting around each other and denying you don't feel the attraction?"

"You are unbelievable James Potter," she shook her head. "Very mature."

"_I am_!"

"Right," she said doubtfully.

"Uh, guys," Sirius sat up from his bed of pillows and stared at the portrait hole in alarm.

"I'll prove it to you Lily. I _will_."

"Guys," Remus said, looking up also.

"Save it Potter. You and me—no! There is no you and me. Won't ever be, can never be and if I do ever end up with you then I must have lost my mind!"

James looked hurt and opened his mouth for a quick witted retort, which he would have ended up regretting later, but was cut off by the chorused shout of "Oi! Shut up and look!"

"What!" James and Lily said sharply.

"What's that by the portrait hole?" Sirius pointed.

The Gryffindor common room was empty, save the Mauraders and Lily Evans. All eyes stared at a glowing green and black orb floating by the entrance of the common room. They stood transfixed, staring at the pulsing orb.

"What is it?" Lily asked softly, slowly taking a step towards it. A voice in her head said to stay away from it, don't touch it, get as far away from it as possible. But, oh, it was just too tempting to not at least see what it felt like. She stretched out her hand and slowly, as if in a trance, reached towards the orb.

"Lily, I don't think you should—."

But it was too late. Her fingertips brushed the smooth surface of the orb and a green light burst from the orb, blinding them with it brightness. Lily staggered back until she was huddled in with Sirius, James and Remus a few feet away from the blinding light.

After a moment the brilliance of the light died down and a green, glowing door replaced it. Green tendrils of light sizzled and crackled around it like a portal. "What is _that_?" Remus asked, his voice shook with panic.

"I-I don't know," James asked, eyes wide.

"Why'd you go and touch it Evans?" Sirius suddenly rounded on Lily. "Why'd you touch, it could be dangerous!"

"I-I-I…," she stuttered. All of a sudden they were moving towards the portal as if pulled by a string; all they could do was hold onto each other and hope to Merlin they didn't die.

* * *

**1995**

"Stupid Toad! I hate her, she's… she's, just so… so," Hermione struggled for words to describe the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor that wouldn't result in having to wash her mouth out with soap because of her vile words.

"We all hate her, Hermione," Ron said while piling his plate up with roast potatoes. "But what can we do?"

"We don't learn a single thing in her stupid lessons! It ridiculous, honestly, it's just 'read chapter three' and 'copy out this text', blah, blah, blah. If only we had a competent teacher…," Hermione trailed of suggestively, not so subtly glancing at Harry, who was pointedly avoiding her gaze,

"Yeah," Ron piped up, catching onto Hermione's tactic. "Where would we find one of those…?"

Harry dropped his fork with a clatter and sighed heavily. "Would you stop if I said I'd think about it?"

Hermione smiled brightly and helped herself to some gravy to pour onto her Yorkshire pudding. "That's all we ask. But seriously Harry, we think you'd be a gr—."

Suddenly the doors to the great hall slammed shut with a haunting bang and students shrieked and yelped in surprise. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron breathed. Before Hermione could reproach him a green glow spread across the Great Hall doors until it wasn't the great hall doors at all but a glowing, pulsing portal. "Blooming heck," said Ron, dropping his fork in gravy and splattering it over his white shirt.

Panicked whispers broke out across the hall.

_What is it?_

_Is it dangerous?_

_Is this a joke? _(Directed at the Weasley Twins)

_Can you touch it?_

Dumbledore stood from his seat at the teachers table and said in a soothing voice, "Please stay seated and remain calm."

"What is the meaning of this?" Dolores Umbridge demanded. "When I find the culprit to this prank they will be—"

Umbridge was cut off by the sight of four teenagers tumbling out of the portal and landing in a heap at the entrance to the hall. The room went deadly silent and only the mumbles of the unexpected guest were heard.

"Here let me help you, Lily."

"Ouch, James, that's my foot."

"Get your butt out of my face, Padfoot."

"Get your face out of my butt, Mooney"

There were gasp and whispers and a strangled noise came from Harry's throat. "Hem, hem," Umbridge annoyingly cleared her throat.

The four arrivals looked up from their entanglement and at the source of the noise. They were in the Great Hall, that much they knew but… they didn't know anyone _in_ the hall, save a few. Lily gave a yelp of shock as she spotted a shell shocked Severus Snape staring back at her. Remus looked around with caution; you could almost see the clogs in his head turning, trying to find a reasonable explanation. James looked on with wide, disbelieving eyes, not really sure if what he was seeing was true. Sirius seemed almost suspicious, staring calculatingly at the James clone sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"And you are…?" Umbridge asked sweetly, fingering her wand from beneath her sleeve.

"We were just going to ask you the exact same thing," Sirius replied not too politely, much to Umbridge's annoyance. "What is going on?"

Shocked from the new arrivals, nobody noticed Dumbledore move from his seat at the table. He approached the teens and tried to block them from view with his tall frame.

"Now," he said as if they were arriving for tea. "This is an unexpected surprise."

"Professor what is going on? Who are these people?" Lily asked in a frantic whisper.

Dumbledore didn't draw his wand, he was advanced at legilimency, he knew who they were the moment the tumbled out of the portal. Instead of answering Lily's questions he asked one of his own. "Do you mind telling me what year it is?"

"What?" Lily asked in an anxious whisper. "Professor, what has—."

"1977, professor," Sirius answered calmly. He had a slight suspicion as to what was going on, but it was so far fetched it was crazy to even think such a thing. But it does it explain the James clone…

"Ah," Dumbledore said, not surprised in the slightest. "I see."

"You see what?" James asked.

"Now, I don't want you to panic," he said in an undertone, "but it is the year 1995 and what you have just fallen through is called a '_Memoria Tempore Orbis_'." This was met by confused and shocked faces. "A _Memory Time Orb_—very old magic—it seems as if you have been summoned here."

There was silence throughout the hall, students craning to hear what was being said they almost fell off there seats. "Excuse me," Umbridge screeched. "But what is going on?"

Dumbledore straighten up and turned towards the occupants of the room. "A powerful spell has been cast," he said simply.

"Who are these children?" She screeched once again.

Dumbledore ushered the dumfounded teens towards the Gryffindor table, who went without complaint, too shocked to do much. They sat down and a second year quickly jumped out her seat and ran to the other end of the table.

"Professor," Hermione asked timidly, "are they who I think they are?"

"Yes, Miss Granger I believe they are."

Harry gave a gasp as if he'd been punched in the stomach. "And who do you believe they are?" Umbridge asked, red in the face with frustration. She wanted answers and if she didn't get them soon, so help her Merlin…

The silence in the room was heavy as Dumbledore explain loud enough to everyone to hear. "Everyone stay calm, our guest can be trusted." More whispers broke out and Dumbledore raised his voice so he could be heard above the din. "What appears to be blocking our entrance is a…," he hesitated, trying to find a word that can sum it up simply, "time portal."

"A portal?" A sixth year Slytherin asked sceptically. Dumbledore was crazy.

"Exactly Mr Coil, a portal. Our guest are from the past, some of you may know them," his eyes lingering on the trio and the Weasleys before he turned back to the whole hall. "What this time portal does exactly is… collect people from anytime, whether it be the past, present or future, and drop them off into a selected time."

"So," professor McGonagall spoke up. "This is in fact James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black?"

The whispers and small screams at the mention of Sirius Black and the deceased Potters and there once DADA professor in Great Hall as teenagers was deafening. Worried and sympathetic glances were thrown Harrys way but he was too dazed to notice anything.

"Yes, professor, they are. And more people from anytime will be coming through this portal at any moment.

**So that's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it… So I'm taking suggestions, so review and tell me who you want to come through the portal. This is cannon, but I was wondering whether people preferred Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood or Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot. I was going to go with Neville and Hannah but if most people prefer Neville and Luna I'll change it… thank you for reading and please, please, please REVIEW? Xx  
PurpleFire…x**


	3. Don't Touch That

**Here's the third chapter and I hope you enjoy it… Also a massive thanks and 'you're awesome' to LandOfTheLivingSkys…x**

Smartest Plan Yet

"I'm so confused…!" a voice echoed from behind the portal that obscured the entrance to the Great Hall.

A growling sigh replied to the confession. "Just go through it, Nymphadora."

"It's _Tonks_ and why would I through it when it can swallow me whole, Mad-Eye?"

"You can only come out it, you can't go in it."

"Well go on then if you're so sure," the voice of Tonks challenged.

There was only a growl in response and the _clunk _step_ clunk _as Mad-Eyes wooden leg moved forward. There were gasps and groans and exclaims of '_yes_' as the gruesome figure of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody came into view.

"You still alive Mad-Eye?" Tonks called from behind the portal.

Mad-Eye sighed again and said, "Yes, Dora, come through."

There was a second of hesitation then the frantic pounding of feet on the floor as Nymphadora Tonks came barrelling through the portal, tripped on her own shoelaces and ended up sprawled on the floor at Mad-Eyes feet. There were a few laughs and sighs of 'Tonks'

"Ah," Dumbledore said from the High Table. "You came, Alastor, Miss Tonks, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Shaklebolt," he greeted them each in turn as Moody picked Tonks up roughly and Remus, Kingsley and a black, shaggy dog emerged, more gracefully than that of Tonks, from behind the portal.

"Why," Umbridge asked sweetly, too sweetly for anyone's liking, "are they here? And why, in the name of Merlin, is a dog here?"

"We were invited," Kingsley replied calmly.

"By whom?" She asked in sugary voice.

"Professor Dumbledore," Tonks wiped herself down and stood beside Remus, looking curiously at four people perched at the edge of the Gryffindor table.

All eyes swivelled in Dumbledore's direction. "I didn't see you send any message, Albus," McGonagall observed.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously. "What is it muggles say? Ah yes, 'a magician never reveals his tricks.'"

McGonagall wanted to ask more questions but knew she wouldn't get any straight answers.

"Why are we here Professor?" Remus asked. "You said it was important."

"Right you are Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said brightly, "if you all would just look to your left you will see why I invited you all."

Obediently, the new arrivals looked to their left, apart from Tonks who already noticed them. Mad-Eyes magical eye moved rapidly in surprise, Kingsley raised his thick eyebrows quizzically and Remus paled and stumbled back in shock while 'Snuffles' yelped and shook his head the best way a dog can. The four teens from the past squirmed uneasily as they were scrutinized by people they knew in there time, only _a lot_ younger.

"Hey… Mooney…," said Sirius uncertain, trying to ease some of the tension, but only making it worse as Remus's eyes bugged out of his sockets as he clutched at his heart.

"Dreaming… Dreaming… I'm dreaming…," he whispered to himself, closed his eyes tight and repeated his mantra over and over again.

"You're not dreaming, Remus, see," Tonks said from beside him and pinched his arm painfully. He yelped and jumped away from her, rubbing his arm distractedly as his concentration was still on the four people in front of him. He seemed to come back to reality when his head whipped back and forth in search of the familiar face of Harry. When his eyes finally found him, unsurprised to see an expression similar to his own on the young boys face, he looked questionably at him only to be answered by a frantic shake of his head and a heavy shrug.

"How long have they been here, Albus," Kingsley asked him calmly, gaining back his composure.

"Oh, only a few minutes before I messaged you all," he said offhandedly. "Not long at all."

"And the portal behind us is a…?"

"Time portal."

As Dumbledore explained once again what is currently going on to the new guests, other guests were getting ready to depart.

* * *

**Easter of 2017**

To say that Potter Manor was crowded was an understatement. Scattered around the house were various kids and teenagers, being noisy, quiet, sensible or rowdy at their own pleasure. As long as they didn't get caught being noisy and/or rowdy, they were having a blast. It was a rare day when family and friends of family were all in one place on the same day; usually something happens like something occasionally blowing up, or the odd argument here and there, but other than that everyone loved these days.

The grown ups, consisting of the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Scamanders and all the Weasleys were sitting in the large dining room chatting and talking, well, gown up. Once and a while one or two of them would leave the room and check the house was still in one piece as the various children played around the house.

But the children weren't spread all over the house; they were all gathered in the big back garden, setting up Quidditch hoops and sorting out two separate teams while trying to grab the fastest broomstick before they were stuck with the slowest.

"No!" a young boy with red hair and freckles, obviously a Weasley, said in a hurry. "Lily's on my team!"

"Fine, Hugo, Lily can be on your team," his older cousin Dominique tried to reason with him.

"No, I'm always on Teddy's team, Niki," Lily put in.

"Can we please play?" James Sirius Potter called from above, circling the garden with his cousin and partner in crime Fred II.

"We'll be old and grey by the time they pick the teams," Fred teasingly. "As long as James and I are beater we don't care what team we're in," he yelled down from his broom.

"Right," Teddy hollered, trying to get everyone's attention. "James and Fred, you're beaters on Roxanne's team," this was met by a whoop and a slap of hands as they gave each other a high-five. "Lorcan, Lysander, you're beaters on my team. Molly, Vic, Albus, you're chasers on Roxy's team too. Lucy, Rose, Louis, you're chasers on my team."

"Fine," Rose grumbled. "But I warn you, I will drop the Quaffle if you pass it to me," her face as red as her hair.

Molly grinned at her cousin and bumped hips with her playfully. "So will I Rosy, but it will still be fun."

"Even more fun to watch," Scorpius chuckled form above Roses head, where she tried to swot him away like a fly.

"Besides," chirped Alice, hopping off her broom, her round sweet face smiling enthusiastically as she brushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes. "You can't be any worse than James," she pointed a thumb back at him.

James pretended to fall him broom is shock and put a hand to his heart in mock hurt. "_Ouch_, Longbottom, you cut me deep. Maybe you should go out with me to make up for—."

"Stop flirting, James," Fred said from over his head. "She won't go out with you."

James grinned the famous Potter grin and hopped back on his broom. "'Can't blame a guy for trying."

"As I was saying," Teddy continued. "…Where was I again?" He scratched his head.

"Rose, Louis and Lucy are Chasers on your team, hun," Victoire said with a shining smile.

Teddy grinned like a love struck puppy back at her. "Thanks, Vic."

"Anytime," she said with a wink, while Lucy and Molly pretended to throw up over the side of their brooms.

"Yeah, so," Teddy began. "Scorp, you're Keeper, so am I and Lily and Hugo, you're gonna be the Seekers."

"Wait a second," Louis said from atop his broom, raising a hand as if in school. "Why is Dom captain of a team if she's not even playing?"

There was silence for a moment as everyone checked to see if what Louis said was true. "Hey," Dominique said as she realised she had no position on her own team. "How come I'm not on my own team?"

There were groans of annoyance as they started to argue over rearranging the teams, but surprisingly James wasn't involved this time. He drifted his broom away from the others, all on their brooms too, and went over to a floating green and black orb that was hovering in mid air. He circled it a few times, trying to resist the urge to wrap his fingers around it but it was too tempting.

"James!" Alice called. "James get away from that!"

"Cool, what it is?" Lorcan asked.

"No, not cool," Albus said as he flew towards James, followed by the others. "JAMES, NO!" Albus shouted as James reached out his hand to touch the orb. He held it his palm and stared at it in wonder until he let go of it as if it burnt his hand.

There was a collective exasperated sigh of "James" as he flew back to the others as fast as he could. They shielded their eyes as the orb shifted into a glowing green door.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Hugo said in a good imitation of his father.

Before his sister or one of his cousins could reprimand him there were screams and shouts as they were dragged towards to portal as if they were being pulled by their brooms.

They elders in the house ran from the dining room and into the garden, looking up at the portal in shock as the last of the children were sucked into the portal and it closed as if were being crumpled into a ball of paper. They all had their wands pointed at the pulsing green orb in vain as it disappeared with a _pop_ and then left them with their panicked thought of '_what happened to the children?_'.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the third chapter and you'll just have to wait and see how the next gen will arrive. Another thanks to LandOfTheLivingSkys for her dream and any suggestions on who should come through the portal next are welcome. Please, please leave a REVIEW! xx Until next time...  
PurpleFiire...xx  
**


	4. Just Say 'Hi'

Smartest Plan Yet

Excited chatter resounded around the Great Hall as not-so-subtle glances were thrown to the four students from the past. The invited Aurors stood talking rapidly and franticly in confusion to Professor Dumbledore, trying to figure this whole ordeal out. Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus were trying to convince James that the kid with the messy black hair and glasses was, in fact, his son.

"I'm telling you Prongs," Sirius said conversationally. "That kid is yours, it's so obvious it's blinding."

"It does make sense James," Remus joined in. "We _are_ in the future – as crazy as that sounds – and you could have children in this time; we would be—what?—35, so he probably _is_ your son."

James shook his head bemused, "it's just too crazy," he replied to every reason they came up with.

"I'm gonna check," Sirius said suddenly.

"What?" James grabbed his arm before he could move.

"I'm just going to say 'hi'," he said simply. Unbeknownst to them a similar conversation was taking place a few feet away.

"Just say 'hi'," Hermione tried to encourage.

"What?" Harry asked suddenly jolted out of his daze by Hermione elbowing his side.

"I said, go say 'hi', it won't hurt to say 'hi'."

"And what would he say, Hermione? 'Hi, you don't know me but you're my teenage parents and I'm your teenage son', that is just _too_ weird," Ron helpfully put in.

"Well, obviously not like that, clearly it would be more subtle than that. Just… I don't know," she tapped her foot irritably, "be polite."

"Yes, because politeness is the best way to break the ice," Ron shot back sarcastically.

Then, as always, Hermione shot back something just as sarcastic, until it turned into one of there infamous bickering matches. Harry, too preoccupied with his own thoughts to care about their bickering, just sat there and let his thoughts swirl of all the possibilities of how he could finally speak to his parents. Should he get to know them first and then tell them he's their son? Or should he use his Gryffindor bravery and just tell them? Too many possibilities but only one chance.

But, either luckily or unluckily for Harry, the younger form of Sirius Black came strutting down the table towards them. The chatter at the table hushed at his approach and he boldly held his head up high. Without waiting for an invite Sirius sat down casually next to Harry as if they were the best of friends.

"Hey," he greeted, only to be met by timid nods of heads of the trio. The students around him shifted uneasily in their seat. _The murderer Sirius Black was sitting near them!_ "I'm Sirius Black," he held out his hand towards Harry, who looked at it hesitantly as if it would turn him into a snake and bite him, but eventually he shook his hand firmly, much to the shock of the table.

"I know who you are," is all he said.

Sirius smiled widely. "That's a good sign. I was just wondering if your last name was Potter; you look like a Potter, black, messy hair, glasses and slightly skinny—no offence—so is it?"

"Um…," was all he could get out before Sirius continued babbling.

"But your eyes are different, they're green, I don't know any Potters with green eyes, they're familiar, a bit like…," he regarded Harry closely, scrutinising his features… He knows those eyes. Suddenly he smiled, startling Harry, who had become quite uncomfortable with Sirius's scrutiny. "I see you have your mothers' eyes."

Before Harry could comment on Sirius' revelation, the sound of chorused screams came from the portal. The hall began to erupt with excited whispers. _Who could it be this time?_ All eyes were locked onto the portal, wands out in case there was danger. But unless danger came in the form of a group of children, I think the wands were unnecessary.

The group of children came flying out of the portal… literally. Most landed almost instantly, with a heavy _thud_ as their broomsticks stopped working, some went soaring further, but then their brooms also stopped working. Eventually all brooms slowed to a stop until all the children were lying on the floor in a heap, or sitting sorely on there backsides… all except one.

"Ahhh," he screamed as his broom zoomed around. The hall looked up with shock and worry, some amused. "It won't stop!" he shouted down to his friends.

"Albus," an older boy with blue hair bellowed up to him. "Land the bloody thing!"

"_It won't land!_" he bellowed back.

"Our brooms don't work, we can't get him, he'll crash" a girl with red hair and freckles said anxiously.

Without thinking, without knowing why, Harry pulled out his Firebolt, which he shrunk down and put in his pocket earlier, planning to go flying after dinner, now realising he had the chance he got out his wand, put it back to it's original size and mounted his broom so fast no one saw it coming until he was in the air too. "Harry!" shocked voice called up.

"Harry, come down!" Hermione said in a panic, standing up from the table, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Ignoring Hermione, Harry flew towards the out-of-control broom, which was just about to crash into one of the Hufflepuff tapestries. Albus squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the painful impact, but instead Harry urged his broom faster and quick as a flash wrapped his arm around the boys' torso and with all his strength hefted him onto his own broom. Thankfully, Harry grabbed the boy just in time as the broom collided with the wall and splintered all over the floor.

Still holding onto the boy with a grip like a vice, he lowered him slowly to the ground and was met my awed and worried glances. There was silence as the sight sunk into everyone's head. "That was awesome!" A first year Ravenclaw clapped enthusiastically, which was joined in by some on other tables.

Harry blushed and looked down, shrinking his broom back down. "Thanks," the boy said shakily. Harry looked up, ready to say "no problem", but the words stuck in his throat as he looked at the boys face. Although he was way shorter and his black hair didn't stick up as much as Harry's, the younger boy looked exactly like him. Especially as their expressions matched and they stepped back simultaneously in shock, they could have been brothers.

The younger boy looked on in astonishment at the sight before him. He run back towards where his family were, who were all looked like they were frightened and _very_ shocked. One girl shook herself and grabbed the boy tightly into a hug. "Are you okay?"

He nodded numbly and shakily pulled out of the hug. "I'm confused, where are we?"

Dumbledore stood from the table, eyes twinkling at the group of children. "Hogwarts," he said calmly. The children's eyes widened and gasps of shock escaped their mouths.

"Hey," a young boy step forward before one of his cousins could stop him. He reached into his pocket and shuffled through a collection of cards until he found the one he was looking for. He held it up in front of him and smiled excitedly. "You're on my chocolate frog card!"

"Hugo," one of the many redheads whispered nervously and pulled him back so they were all grouped together again.

Dumbledore smiled like a friendly grandfather and asked, "May I enquire as to who you are?"

The boy with the blue hair, who was obviously the oldest, stepped in front of the group almost protectively. "We're," he faltered for a second and looked back at his group with a frown, "Well we're a mixture."

A beautiful girl with blonde hair, with a slight reddish tint, looked around the group hurriedly. "Are we all here?" she asked to the group in general. They looked around themselves trying to figure it out.

The oldest boy went to his group and took charge. "Roll call!" He said simply, to which they all groaned but moved about obediently. The whole hall looked at the group in confusion, who could they be? They looked familiar but… not. Seeming to forget that the hall was looking at them, they all lined up, as if at a school, apart from the boy who stood in front of them. "Okay, Weasleys' first, Victoire, Dominique, Louis?"

"All here," they answered.

"Molly, Lucy?"

"Yep," they said back.

"Fred, Roxanne?"

"Yeah, we're here."

"Rose, Hugo?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Potters—James, Albus, Lily?"

"Here, here and here," the oldest of the three replied.

"Scamanders? Loracan, Lysander?"

"At you service," one of the two boys mockingly bowed.

"Alice?"

"Here."

"And last but not least, Scorpius?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

The blue haired boy sighed in relief and counted them, just to double check. "Good, did I miss anyone?"

"Yeah," said on of the Weasley boys, although his skin was slightly darker than the others.

The oldest boy frowned. "Who?" he looked around his group, confused.

All the kids in the line smiled and said at once, "Teddy?"

He rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here."

"Hem, hem," an annoying cough spoke up. The groups' eyes looked at the High Table and scowled as one. "You didn't mention who you were," she smiled broadly, like a frog.

"Pay, attention Delores," McGonagall snapped irritably. "They don't have to say who they are, they just did."

"Um," said one of the red-haired girls. "I'm Roxanne Weasley," she said timidly. All the present Weasleys' of 1995 looked at the girl curiously. "What's going on? I know this is Hogwarts, but… when in Hogwarts?" She stepped back and blended back into her group.

"My dear," Dumbledore addressed the girl politely. "It is a long story, take a seat and I'll explain."


	5. What!

Smartest Plan Yet

"So you're telling me," said one of the future guest loudly, "that someone has sent that glowing green orb to come and kidnap us?" He finished gesturing with his finger at his companions.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so… along with these four guests from the past," he said indicting to the other group of people also sitting on the Gryffindor table. All future children looked at where Dumbledore pointed to and recognition flashed through the eyes simultaneously.

"Hey," said the same boy from before, Hugo, Dumbledore remembered. "You're—"

"How about we do introduction more formally?" Dumbledore said before Hugo could elaborate on who he thought they were. "Harry," Dumbledore turned to him for the first time all year, "why don't you and your friends start?"

Harry frowned and looked at his friends puzzled, even Sirius, who hadn't moved from his spot next to Harry. "Us Sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Yes, why not? You and Miss Granger, the Misters Weasley and Miss Weasley? And why not Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood?" The sparkle in his eyes growing brighter with every word.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you Albus?" McGonagall asked in an undertone to Dumbledore, to which he just shone his amused eyes at her.

"Okay," Harry said eventually after sharing multiple weird looks with those mentioned. He stood uncertainly, to which Lupin nodded as if to say 'it's okay'. "I'm Harry Potter," he said clearly to the new guest. Sirius sent a smug look down the table to past James, who rolled his eyes at him but quickly let his gaze fall back onto his… son.

"Yeah, we know," said a mocking voice from the Slytherin table, to which the hall snickered.

Harry ignored them and carried on without wavering. "I'm 15, a Gryffindor—"

"WHOOP!" Shouted the Weasley Twins.

"— and I'm sure most of you know the rest," he finished with a bitter note.

"Why?" Sirius piped up. "Are you famous?"

People snickered again and shuffled in their seats. "You bet he is," said an annoying Hufflepuff. Those who knew Harry, present and future alike, glared and shot glares to anyone their eyes met.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Smith," Dumbledore sighed.

"Who are your parents?" Remus asked before Harry could sit down, deciding to ignore the snickering throughout the hall.

Harry ruffled his hair and stammered out, "Um, James Potter—"

"I could've told you that Mooney," Sirius put in.

"—and Lily Evans."

"I could've told you that too."

"I'm sorry, what?" Said a voice from further down the table.

"YES!" James jumped up and punched the air. "See, Lily?" he said excitedly. "I told you would love me eventually!" His grin was so wide he could split his face.

"B-But…," she stuttered. "_Him_?" she pointed a thumb at James. "_James Potter_?"

Harry nodded with a frown, why was his mother so horrified? He sat down and quickly gestured for Neville to get up from his seat and introduce himself. Neville rose, albeit grudgingly, and knocked over a few cups of pumpkin juice on his why. People groaned and chuckled at his clumsiness, much to the dislike of the future guest. "I-I'm Neville Longbottom—"

Cheers erupted from the future group, none louder than that of a small girl with a cute round face and blondish hair.

Neville frowned and his cheeks reddened, but looked pleased at his cheers. "I'm also 15 and also a Gryffindor a-and my p-parents are Alice Longbottom and Frank Longbottom," he said in a rush a quickly sat down before anyone could ask questions.

Luna stood from the Ravenclaw table without being asked and spoke in a clear, but no less dreamy, tone. "I'm Luna Lovegood," she announced, to which two boys from the future grinned. "I'm 14, a Ravenclaw and my father is Xenophilius Lovegood, who I am all sure you know is the editor of The Quibbler," she sat back down and looked pointedly at Hermione, who rolled her eyes and stood up with determination.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said proudly. "I'm 15, a Gryffindor—"

"WHOO!"

"_Thank you_, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said sternly.

"And my parents are dentists, so I'm Muggleborn."

"Filthy mudblood," some Slytherins' muttered so low no one could hear.

"What's a dentist?" asked a Ravenclaw pureblood.

"Like a healer for your teeth," a sixth year Hufflepuff said quickly before anyone else could answer, she took Muggle studies and wanted to show off her knowledge.

There was a scuffle at the Gryffindor table, "just get up Ron," was hissed several times before he was roughly pulled up by his sleeve. "I'm Ron Weasley," he simply said before he tried to sit back down again but was stopped by Hermione pushing him up again. "I'm 15 and a Gryffindor—"

"WHOO!"

"Enough!"

"—and yeah that's about it."

"Oi!" said the Weasley Twins affronted. "You didn't mention you're related to us." They stood proudly and lifted their chins up high.

"I'm Gred," said Fred.

"And I'm Forge," said George.

"I'm 17 and so is he," Fred pointed to George.

"We're in Gryffindor," George finished expectantly, waiting for the cheer at the mention of their house. "_We're in Gryffindor…_" they said more forcefully, urging on the cheers with their hands as it came, although a tad late.

"And don't forget to purchase our Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes products for half—"

"_That_ will be all Misters Weasley," McGonagall sighed, pretending she didn't hear the last part of their introduction. Although she doesn't show it and would _never_ admit it she was very fond of her Gryffindors.

As the twins sat down an unsure Ginny Weasley rose out of her seat. "Err, hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, I'm 14, a Gryffindor," she paused, waiting for the "whoo!" to finish, "the youngest out of 7 and the first Weasley girl in generations."

"Well that was completely pointless, we already know who they are," Draco Malfoy drawled from his position at the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Malfoy why don't you introduce yourself," Dumbledore asked politely.

Draco looked stunned for a moment before he quickly hid it. _Why should _Potter _get to introduce himself and not _me_?_ He thought and stood from the table and spoke in his infamous drawling voice. "I'm Draco Malfoy—"

"—And no one cares," Fred said from across the room to which most people laughed.

Draco scowled at him but carried on pompously. "I'm 15, a Slytherin _and_ a pureblood," he said as if that was the most important thing. He sat down with a smug look and pretended to listen to whatever was said next.

"Very good," said Dumbledore. "Why don't our guests from 1977 introduce themselves next?" he smiled.

Sirius rose bravely from his spot beside Harry, who held his breath in dread. "I'm Sirius Black," he smiled charmingly. What Sirius did not expect was for gasps and small screams to pipe up from places in the hall. Maybe he was famous? "A.k.a Padfoot, I'm 17 and I'm in the best house: Gryffindor— WHOO!" he joined in with the twins. "And now I hand it over to one of my partners in crime—Mooney!" he finished with a wide smile and gestured to Remus down the table.

Remus rose silently but spoke clearly. "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin—"

The hall cheered loudly and 'Whooped' and clapped enthusiastically and cried 'Professor Lupin' excitedly. Lupin, who sat at the high table, smiled and nodded at the questioning looks sent his why by the students.

"Loving the limelight, aren't you _Professor Lupin_?" Tonks teased him from her seat next to him.

'_Filthy half-breed_' Umbridge thought to herself bitterly.

"Um, okay," Remus continued. "I'm 17, a prefect—"

"NO!" Cried the Weasley Twins.

"—and I'm in Gryffindor."

"YES!" they cried again.

James rose from his seat next and spoke to the hall with a happy grin, still ecstatic that he and Lily have a child in the future. "I'm James Potter," he paused, waiting to see if there was a reaction to him name, which there was from the future group, who all looked back a forth between him and another boy. "A.k.a. Prongs, I'm also 17 and in Gryffindor," he whooped along with the others, "Head Boy and apparently," he said suddenly, "Harry Potter is my son."

Harry went red but was pleased that his Dad acknowledged him in his introduction.

Lily stood next, to which Severus Snape looked on with a pained look. "I'm Lily Evans," she said in a bright clear voice. "I'm 17, Head Girl, in Gryffindor—"

"WHOO HOO!"

"—and Harry Potter is apparently also my son?" she trailed off uncertainly. James grinned; glad she had come to accept that they would have a child together.

"Thank you, Miss Evans," said Dumbledore as she sat down. "Now how about our future guests?" He smiled grandfatherly.

The future group shuffled, neither one wanting to go first. "Teddy you first," said one of the red heads.

"Why me?" he squeaked.

"Because you're the oldest, isn't that your excuse all the time?"

"Fine," he sighed. "I-I'm Teddy Remus Lupin," he said, to which both Remus' eyes bugged out of their sockets. "Umm, I'm 19, I _was_ a Gryffindor—"

"WHOO!"

"That is enough!"

"— and _was_ a prefect—"

"NO!"

"M-My P-parents a-are, um, Remus Lupin—"

"Way to go Mooney," Sirius cheered. "Who's the unlucky girl?" he smiled and Snuffles barked excitedly.

"Umm, err, what?" Teddy stammered.

"Who's your mother?" Sirius clarified.

"Err, N-Nymphadora Tonks…" he trailed off and stepped back hurriedly, a few of his companions giving him reassuring pats and small hugs.

"_What_?" Sirius rounded on Remus and Lupin, not sure in which one to glare at, but seeing as his older animagus self was busy barking at Lupin he rounded on Remus instead. "My _cousin_? She's _4_!"

Remus was pale and shied away from Sirius' glare. "I-I-I," he stammered quickly. "I don't—I'm not—I don't—I-I-I—"

"_Shut up_ Sirius," Tonks called from the High Table where she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "This is _so_ cool," she smiled. She bounded down the isle, towing a dazed Remus at her side, until she was face to face with Teddy. Smiled widely at him and pulled him into a hug. "You're my son? _Our_ son?" she smiled even more (if that was possible).

Teddy nodded against her hug but wrapped his arms around her just as tightly. Tonks grabbed Lupin, braking him out of his daze and pulled him into the hug too. There were 'awws' dotted around the room at the little group. Meanwhile, Sirius was still interrogating Remus and Snuffles had followed them down the isle to sit in between his younger self and Harry.

After a moment a beautiful young woman step forward, flipped her hair back and smiled, making the boys do a double take and a couple of wolf whistle called out, which had Teddy breaking away from the hug he was currently in and move possessively closer to her. "I'm Victoire Weasley—"

"_You're_ a _Weasley_?" someone rudely called out.

Victoire glared in that direction and carried on as if nobody had spoken. "I'm 17, I'm in Gryffindor—"

"WHOO"

"—and I'm going to make this easy for you, we're all in Gryffindor so cheer now and get it out your system," she said, getting tired of all the whooping from the Gryffindor table.

"All of you?" asked one of the Weasley Twins.

Victoire nodded with a smile and the Griffindor table erupted into celebratory cheers.

"Anyway… My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley."

"Our brother marries _Fleur Delacour_?" Ron asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, Uncle Ron he does," she smiled at Ron, who paled as a girl a few years older than him called him 'uncle'. "And these are my siblings," she gestured behind her.

A girl, who looked similar to Victoire, but with a reddish tint to her hair stepped forward. "I'm Dominique Weasley, I'm 15 Vic's my sister so you know who my parents are, you know my house, Gryffindor and I absolutely _love_ Quidditch."

A boy, slightly shorter then his sister, smiled. The girls in the room gasped and sighed at his charming grin. One of his sisters elbowed him and the mesmerised daze the girls of the hall were suddenly in snapped out of it. Rubbing the spot where he was elbowed he spoke up. "I'm Louis Weasley, I'm 14, you know my parents and you know my house and that's about it." he winked and several girls squealed with delight.

He stepped back and two girls stepped forward with mischievous grins. "Hi, I'm Mucy Weasley," a girl with red hair, grey eyes and glasses smiled.

"And I'm Lolly Weasley," a girl identical to the last freckle said next to her.

"Wait, your names and _Mucy_ and _Lolly_?" Hermione asked like they said they were actually apes in disguise. Fred and George were cracking up laughing beside her. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Their names obviously aren't Mucy and Lolly, Hermione," George explained. "That's our joke by the way," he called to them.

The girl twins laughed. "I'm Lucy and this is Molly," said the first twin.

"We're 13, you know our house," said the second twin.

"Our parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley," said Lucy.

"_Percy_? Your father's _Percy?_" asked Ron incredulously

The twins blinked at the venom in their uncles' tone. "Yes," they said.

Ron scoffed. "And here I thought I liked you," he crossed his arms and looked away from them.

"_Ronald_!" Hermione screeched. "They're your family!"

The twins looked hurt and confused. Their uncle loved them, why did he say he didn't like them? Ron sighed and apologised. "Sorry, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that you Dad's a pompous prat." Lucy and Molly were still confused but stepped back anyway.

"Anywhoooo…," said a boy with freckles but had darker skin than that of his cousins. "I'm Fred Weasley the Second—please," he held up his hands, "hold your applause."

"You're named after me?" Fred asked the boy.

Fred blinked a few times and stretched a smile. "Of course," he said, trying to sound upbeat. "Who else? Anyway—I'm in Gryffindor, I'm 14, I'm the Gryffindor Beater and my parents are George Weasley—"

"WHOO! I'm a Dad!"

"—and Angelina Johnson."

"_What?"_ Fred looked between his twin and ex- girlfriend, who looked absolutely stunned at the announcement. "Is there something I should know about?"

The table shuffled, trying to hear the conversation clearly. "NO! Of course not!" George tried to defend himself. "Fred's obviously wrong… Right Fred," he called over to the younger boy who looked at them confused.

"No," he said uncertainly. "You're definitely my Dad, although you look a little different, I mean you have an ear—"

"Huh?"

"—and you're a _lot_ younger—not calling you old, or anything and Angelina Johnson's definitely my Mum—hey Mum," he lamely waved and stepped back, mentally kicking himself for obviously causing tension between his Dad and Uncle.

"Uhh, hey," Angelina said, although it came out as a high pitched squeak. She has a _son_? With _George_ of all people… What about Fred?

"Umm," said a girl with dark hair in braids and light dust of freckles on her nose, "like I said before I'm Roxanne Weasley, I'm 13, Fred's my brother, you know my house, I'm chaser on the team and… well you know my parents."

"Do I have any kids," asked Fred. "Let me guess, I have a son and name him George the second?" he laughed, trying to tell his brother he's happy for him and his future family.

"A-actually Uncle Fred, you're more of a bachelor, not one to settle down, you know?" Roxanne lied quickly.

Fred looked pensive at the thought of being a bachelor and nodded to himself, content.

"Um, hey, I'm Rose Weasley," said a girl with bushy, red hair and freckles. "I'm 12, recently sorted into Gryffindor, umm, I like books—"

"And you're a Weasley?" someone asked incredulously.

"—and my parents are Ron Weasley—"

"_What_?" Laughed the Weasley Twins and Ginny. They laughed until they were holding each other up and thumping the table with their fist at the hilariousness of it. "Who would be dumb enough to marry our ickle Ronniekins?" laughed the Twins. Ron glared at them and the tips of his ears went bright red.

"Shut Up," he grumbled at them.

Rose had a scowl that matched her fathers and spoke in a proud voice. "As I was saying, my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley."

"_What_?" said the most of the Great Hall.

"I knew it!"

"I told you!"

"Pay up!"

"It was bound to happen eventually."

Were only a few of the things said at every table. Ron and Hermione looked on in shock as Neville reluctantly handed over a few coins to Harry, who took them with a grin.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken," Hermione said politely. "I can't be your mother."

Rose frowned and narrowed her eyes. "I can promise you, you are, _mother_," she finished with a cheeky smile and stepped back.

Hermiones' mouth hung open and the word _mother_ and Ron gulped loudly. "Well that explains why she likes books," he said lamely.

A small boy, the one who always exclaims 'Hey', bounded forward. "I'm Hugo Weasley! I'm 10! I want to be in Gryffindor like my other cousins and I have lots of chocolate frog cards—see!" he held them out for everyone to see. "Oh and Rose is my sister!" He said enthusiastically.

The Twins laughed again. "'atta boy Ron," they chuckled as they slapped him on the back.

"Me next!" a boy with black hair and glasses jumped forward with a charming grin.

"I've changed my mind," Sirius said loudly. "You're the James clone," he pointed at the boy. "Sorry Harry," he added as if it was a bad loss.

"I'll survive, I'm sure," Harry smiled.

"As I was saying," said the boy. "I'm James Sirius Potter—"

Snuffles barked loudly and Sirius and James smiled widely.

"—I'm 14, a Gryffindor, team beater, along with my fellow prankster Fred—"

This was met with groans from the teacher and cheers from the Marauders and the Weasley Twins.

"Well what do you expect if his name is James Sirius _Potter_," McGonagall sighed.

"You love me really Minnie," James Sirius smiled, "and my parents are Harry Potter—"

"_No_!" Said Fred in mock surprise.

"We never would have guessed!" George shock his head jokingly.

"_Shush_," Ron hissed. "I wanna know who Harry marries." He said teasingly to which Harry blushed bright red.

"My mother—you all ready for this?" he asked, creating tension and making everyone wonder who The-Boy-Who-Lived married. "My mother is Ginny Potter, but you all know her as Ginny Weasley."

All Weasleys' present had their mouths wide open in disbelief, Harry looked dumbstruck, Ginny looked shocked but pleased, Hermione just had a look on her face that said 'I thought as much' and others looked liked they were confused.

"I'm sorry," Ron said after the information sunk in. He shook his head as if to clear the cob webs. "I could have sworn you said that Ginny's your Mum."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said," James said, confused as to why everyone was so shocked.

"Well I could've told you that," said a voice from the group of future people. All head swivelled round to Lupin, who was still standing with Teddy and Tonks.

"_What_?" The Weasley Twins and Ron asked bemused.

"She has red hair," was all Lupin said as an answer.

"So?" Harry said.

"Ah, the Potter curse," James the first said. "Not," he added quickly, looking between Lily and Ginny, "that either of you are a bad thing, you're both really pretty—especially you Lily," he smiled and Lily rolled her eyes, but if you looked closely you could see a hint of a smile on her lips.

"So you're saying that Harry, my best mate, marries my sister because she has _red hair_?" Ron asked no one in particular. He rounded on Harry who leaned away from Rons' glare. "What the hell, Harry?"

Harry lifted his hand in surrender. "It's not like I'm married to her now, I'm mean I like her—not like that!" he said after her saw Rons face turn red. "She's your little sister."

"Leave him alone Ron," Ginny spoke up, although her heart dropped at Harrys' words, she'll always be Rons' little sister to Harry. _Obviously not_, said a voice in her head. _He marries you, doesn't he? You have a son together!_ "Besides," she added, "I have a boyfriend."

"_Who?_" asked the Weasleys boys, James, Albus and Lily. The thought of their Mum being with someone other than their Dad was unimaginable.

"Michael Corner," she shrugged.

"I thought you liked Harry?" Ron said tactlessly. He scanned the Ravenclaw table until he saw Michael Corner trying to hide behind one of his friends and glared at him. "I don't like him, he looks shifty," he said with narrow eyes.

"_Shut up_, Ron," Ginny hissed.

"Um, should I introduce myself now?" asked a boy who looked exactly like Harry. "I'm Al Potter—"

"Tell them your full name Al," said his brother, James. "Go on," he nudged.

Albus glared at him but lifted his chin up high. "I'm Albus Severus Potter—"

"_What_?"

"Did you just say your middle name was _Severus_?" Harry asked.

Al nodded.

"Severus, as in _Snape_?" Harry asked, completely confused as to why his son was named after a man he hated.

"Yeah, the names are sorta old fashioned but I make them work," he joked smiling up at the High Table. Dumbledore smiled back but Snape scowled.

"_Why_ is your name Severus, Albus I can understand, but _Severus?_" Harry continued to ask.

"You said I was named after the bravest man you ever met," Al said proudly.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"No, Severus Snape," Albus clarified.

The Hall broke out in chatter, Harry _hates_ Snape, why does he have a son named after him?  
_Why did the Potter brat name his son after me?_ thought Severus Snape. _He must have gone insane in his old age.  
_"I thought you were alright," Sirius said to Harry in disgust_._

"Yeah me too," Harry agreed

"What's the problem?" asked Al confused.

"We don't particularly like Snape," Ron said bluntly.

"The feeling is mutual Weasley," Snape sneered back.

"Really?" asked a small girl with red hair that was in two braids falling down her back. "You like me and Al, you're not keen on James but you like me best!" she smiled.

Snape regarded the girl and, with a shock, realised that she looks exactly like Lily did when she was younger. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "And who," he drawled, trying to keep his composure, "are you?"

The small girl smiled wider and jumped forward. "I'm Lily, James and Al's sister."

"Please don't tell me your middle name is Delores, or something," Ron pleaded.

"No, Uncle Ron," she laughed. "That's a stupid name." The hall snickered and the Twins laughed loudly saying 'That's our niece!' Lily frowned confused at what she said that had everyone laughing. "Well it is," she said defensively. Umbridge scowled at the small girl murderously, Dumbledores' eyes twinkled merrily, Snape looked like he was trying to suppress a smile and McGonagall coughed to cover up the laugh that escaped her. "My full name is Lily Luna Potter, I'm 10, I want to be in Gryffindor too—"

"Trust us, you will be," said the Weasley Twins.

"Thanks," she smiled. "And I'm the youngest out of the Weasleys and the Potters."

"You're named after me?" asked Lily tentatively, touched that she had someone named after her.

"Yep," she beamed, "and Auntie Luna."

"Thank you Harry and Ginny," Luna said from her spot on the Ravenclaw table.

"We're next," said a tall boy with blonde hair and a cheeky grin. "I'm Lorcan Scamander," he said smiled.

"And I'm Lysander Scamander, his twin," he pointed at the blonde boy. They looked identical, minus the fact that one had blonde hair and brown eyes and one had brown hair and grey eyes. "We're 15, both in Ravenclaw—"

"Thank Merlin for that," said a third year Ravenclaw. "I thought this whole place was going to be full of Gryffindors."

"And our parents are Rolf Scamander—he's right over there," Lorcan pointed at a boy at the Hufflepuff table, who was known for his optimistic humour and his love for magical creatures. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes, many girls liked him, he was charming and his family is well known; his grandfather, Newt Scamander, wrote _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_. Rolf was currently blushing at the attention he was getting.

"And our mother," carried on Lysander, "is Luna Scamander—she right there," he said, pointing a finger at the Ravenclaw table.

"Me?" Luna asked stunned.

"Yep, hey Mum," they smiled and waved together. Luna smiled and waved back enthusiastically.

"Me next," said a girl with strawberry blonde hair, a round face and a sweet smile. "I'm Alice Longbottom—" Neville gasped. "—I'm 14, in Gryffindor, I love Herbology and my parents are Neville Longbottom and Hannah Longbottom," she finished with a kind smile.

"Um, Hannah who?" Neville asked timidly. "There are lots of Hannah's in this school."

Alice smiled kindly at her younger father. "Hannah Abbot, Dad."

Neville blushed deeply and a girl with strawberry blonde hair at the Hufflepuff table gasped and looked at the girl in surprise.

"Me?" she asked, pointing to her chest. "I'm your mother?"

"Yeah… I'm guessing you and Dad aren't together by the looks on your faces," she added sheepishly. She stepped back and pushed a boy forward.

"I guess that leaves me," he grimaced.

"Well it's obvious who your father is, you're obviously a Malfoy," Ron said to a boy who looked like Draco Malfoy, but had softer, kinder features.

"Yeah, I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he waved. "I'm 12, my house is—"

"Slytherin," people muttered and fake coughed.

"Actually I was sorted into Gryffindor, much to my families surprise and disappointment," he said bitterly.

"_What_?" Draco asked incredulously. "And you're my son?" he said not kindly.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at his father. "Yes, I'm your son. Disappointed, _Dad_?" Anyone could tell that Scorpius didn't have a great relationship with his Dad just by hearing the bitter edge to his tone. "So, I'm in Gryffindor, the first Malfoy in forever and I'm proud to be a Gryffindor."

"Here, here," saluted the Weasley twins. "Here's to a Malfoy we can actually like."

Scorpius smiled, making him look completely different from that of his younger father. "Thanks," he smiled. He went to stand next to Al and from a distance it looked like Harry and Draco standing next to each other, looking like best friends. "Did I mention Albus _Potter_ and Rose _Weasley_ are my best friends?" he asked mockingly in the direction his father, knowing it would annoy him to say he was friends with a Potter and a Weasley.

Dracos' face went paler (if that's even possible) and his mouth hung open in shock, along with Harry's and Ron's. "Who's your mother," an annoying voice simpered.

Scorpius looked over to Pansy Parkinson and scowled darkly. "_Definitely_ not _you_."

Pansy blinked at the venom in his tone and frowned. "Then who?" she asked shrilly.

"Astoria Greengrass," he stated, his tone softer at the mention of his mother.

"_Her_," Pansy screeched, like the thought of it was horrible. "The girl in the year below us?" she screeched some more, the people around her trying to edge away from her. She put her hand on Draco's arm and pouted, making her look even more like a pug. "Draky, how could you?"

"Oh, go away Pansy," Draco shrugged her off and moved away from her. The Great Hall snickered and chortled at the look on Pansy Parkinson' face.

Meanwhile, Astoria was trying keep in her glee. She's always like Draco, he could be mean at times but she was sure that if she just got her chance to speak to him, she could change that. She smiled Scorpius, she didn't care what house he was in, he was her son!

"I think that's all for introductions," Dumbledore said above the din of excited chatter. "Won't you all sit down?" he asked the future group. Somehow the Gryffindor table extended to make room for the new arrivals.

"So how do we get them back Dumbledore?" Mad-Eye asked gruffly, taking a swig of his flask and putting it back in his jacket pocket.

"I'm afraid we can't get them back until everyone who was meant to come through has come through," he said calmly. "But we will get you all back."

The time travellers breathed a sigh of relief. "May I ask the ones from the future where they were when they came through the portal?"

"We were playing Quidditch in Potter Manor," Teddy said from his spot between his parents.

"Potter _what_?" Harry asked confused.

"Potter Manor, don't we live there?" James asked his son. Harry just shook his head.

"So you were in Potter Manor when you came through the portal?"

"Yes, Sir," Teddy said politely.

"Yes, I see now…"

"You see what Albus?" McGonagall said, annoyed that he didn't explained what he could see.

"What these travellers have in common in the one Harry Potter," Dumbledore said calmly.

**So that's the fifth chapter... I hoped you enjoyed it! Please, please, please, with a cherry on top REVIEW! Writing this chapter was hard, it got really confusing after a while and I couldn't write all the reaction down in fear that it would be hard to understand... well anyway I hope you liked it and look forward to some feedback! :D  
PurpleFire...x**


	6. That was unexpected

_Words in Italics do not belong to me._

Smartest Plan Yet

"_Of course_," Malfoy said sarcastically. "It's always about Potter," he sneered. Most of his table nodded and murmured their agreements, whereas the other tables glared and rolled their eyes at him.

"Not _always_, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said conversationally. "But in this occasion, yes, this _is_ about Mr. Potter."

"Err, how?" Harry asked from the Gryffindor bench. "There are people who came through that have nothing to do with me… like—," he looked at Scorpius, "—no offence, Malfoy's Son. Scorpius, right?"

Scorpius nodded at Harry and smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I'm round your house all the time, I practically live there really…"

"_Why_?" Ron asked sharply. "What happened to _your_ house?"

"Nothing," he admitted. "It's just that my Dad and I don't get on because, you know, I'm in Gryffindor."

"That's what happened to me, little cousin," Sirius said sympathetically. "I was sorted into Gryffindor, the first in generations, and then I was disowned," he said the last part cheerfully. "But it was no loss, I never really liked my mother anyway, the Potters' let me stay with them at Potter Manor. Is that what happened to you?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of," Scorpius scratched his head. "Did you just call me cousin?"

"Yeah," Sirius smiled widely. "Your Dad's Mum is my cousin, so that makes your Dad my first cousin once removed or second cousin, so that makes you my…," he thought for a moment, "third cousin. There, you're not the only Gryffindor in the family."

"You're my _what_?" Draco asked dumbstruck.

"I'm your cousin, cousin," Sirius smirked. "Your mother wouldn't have mentioned me, seeing as I'm disowned."

Theodore Nott laughed loudly. "Sirius Black is your cousin," he laughed some more. "_Your cousin_."

"Shut up, Nott," Draco sneered back at him.

"Why is it so funny?" Remus asked.

"Maybe," the sickly sweet voice of Delores Umbridge spoke up, "it's the fact that he's a mass murderer on the loose," she finished with a wide, toad smile.

"I'm a _what_?" Sirius shouted, the cheerful grin slipping off his face.

"A murderer," she clarified, the evil frog smirk not leaving her face. "In prison for twelve years for the murder of twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew, also known to be the one who betrayed James and Lily Potter, therefore having a hand in their murder, leaving the poor Mr. Potter without parents," she shook her head in fake sorrow. "How very sad."

James, from the past and future, stood up so fast they were a blur. "That's a lie," they shouted together.

"W-we're," Lily chocked. "We're _dead_? B-but I-I don't understand, how can we be dead?" She asked very close to tears. James sat back down and wrapped his arms around her, almost close to tears himself.

"I would _never_ betray James," Sirius said with steely determination and Snuffles growled in agreement. "Besides," he suddenly smiled. "Why would James' son names his son after me?"

"Because," James from the future replied. "My Dad named me after his father and his godfather, two people he loves very much," he smiled.

"You _love_ Sirius Black," Seamus asked in shocked disbelief. "You're even barmier than I thought. He tried to kill you, remember? Came at Ron with a knife when we were _sleeping_, remember?"

"Why would I do those things?" Sirius asked, shaking his head frantically as if shaking the thoughts away.

"You don't understand Seamus, so just _shut up_," Harry said, his voice low, showing his anger.

"But he's a crazy psycho that's out to kill you and in league with You-Know-Who," Seamus kept on saying, not realising Harry's anger.

"Sirius was framed," Harry said sharply.

"More lies," Umbridge hissed. "This boy is full of lies."

Harry stood up heatedly and slammed his hands on the table, making the cutlery and those around him jump. "I am not lying! Sirius is innocent!"

"Uh oh," Lily Luna sang. "Daddy's angry."

"Oh," Umbridge inquired. "Are his violent outburst frequent?" she asked in mock concern.

Albus scowled at her. "No, our Dad does not have 'violent outburst'."

"But on the rare occasion Uncle Harry does get angry, you better duck because you would not want to be on the receiving end of his wand," Victoire smirked.

"When did you ever see Uncle Harry angry," Fred asked in confusion. "I've never seen him angry."

"When Teddy and I were younger, before any of you lot were old enough to remember, we were playing in Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry's back garden when these Wiz-tographers somehow got into the garden and tried to get pictures of 'The-Man-Who-Lived-Twice's' godson and niece. Uncle Harry got so mad, he pulled us back into the house, and then hexes went flying and, because Uncle Harry's Head Auror, they got arrested for trespassing."

"I remember that," Teddy laughed. "It was funny to see them get arrested."

"Harry's Head Auror?"

"'The-Man-Who-Lived-Twice'?"

"Godson?"

"We're going off topic here," Umbridge huffed, frustrated.

"Quite right Professor," Dumbledore spoke up. "Harry you may sit down," he said as Harry was still standing in his anger. "As I was saying before we went off course in my explanation, is that these travellers are all connected to Harry in someway, either related or have a close relationship."

"Yeah," nodded Lorcan. "Harry's like an Uncle to us."

"Same here," agreed Alice.

"So, whoever cast this time travel spell kidnapped people who are close to Harry to…," trailed off Lupin, "to do what?"

"That I am not sure of," Dumbledore admitted. "But whoever did cast this spell did it _very_ wrong."

"How so?" asked Snape, curious against his better judgement.

"Well, although our guests here were pulled through and the orb had to be activated by touch," Lily from the past and James from the future winced guiltily, "It will soon just bring people through unknowingly."

"Like how?" asked an intrigued Ravenclaw.

"For example," Dumbledore continued. "Say if the orb tried to take one of you it will now just, say, hover over your head and bring you to the time it was told and you wouldn't notice until you actually arrived, which could be highly dangerous."

"Is that the only thing that is wrong with it?" asked Ron.

"I am sad to say that we are in fact trapped in the Great Hall until the portal has done what it was told to do," he said cautiously, waiting for the outburst that was bound to happen.

Sure enough cries of annoyance broke out across the Hall.

"We're trapped?"

"I need the toilette!"

"I have homework to do!"

"Can food still be brought in?"

"I believe that things can still come in, be that food or people, but I'm not sure we can get out," Dumbledore said over the cries.

"I'm gonna check it out," said Tonks standing up and striding towards the portal.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Miss Tonks," Kingsley said in warning.

"Don't be such a stiff, Kingsley," Tonks grinned over her shoulder. She stopped a few feet away from the portal and crouched like a runner. She abruptly straightened and ran towards the portal, much to the surprise of the Great Hall. As soon as her body connected with the portal she rebounded and skidded across the tiles of the Great Hall landing on the flat of her back. "Yeah, we're stuck in here," she said with the wind knocked out of her as Teddy and Lupin ran to pick her up.

"Your Mum is awesome," Louie grinned at Teddy, who beamed at the compliment.

"I've realised that we haven't had anyone come through the portal in awhile—." Cutting off Roxanne's sentence the portal flashed green, signalling new arrivals. Everyone craned their necks, trying to see who would come through this time. "Never mind," she said.

A green glow spread out from the portal, making green humanoid figures in the middle of the Hall. As the green glow dimmed the image of people seemed to become clearer and voices become louder.

"—_after all this time we might have actually achieved something. I thought you knew what you were doing; I thought Dumbledore would have told you something worth while. I thought you had a plan_," said one of the voices.

The Hall became completely quiet as the voices spoke, trying to hear what was being said by the glowing figures that were slowing becoming clearer.

"_I told you everything Dumbledore told me and in case you haven't noticed we have found a Horcrux already."_

"_Yeah and we're about as close as getting rid of it as we are to finding the of the rest of them, aren't we?_"

The figures shifted and got slightly clearer, showing three figures with voices that sounded really familiar.

"_Ron, please take—_," said one the voices as it moved. All eyes turned to Ron, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table and just shrugged at the questioning glances. "_Please take the Horcrux off, you wouldn't be saying any of this if you haven't been wearing it all day_," the voice became clearer with every word and the voice was identified as Hermione's, who gasped at the sound of her own voice.

"_You wanna know why I listen to that radio every night, do ya_," said the low, and noticeable older voice of Ron. "_To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George, or Mum_."

The Twins and Ginny looked at Ron worriedly. _What is Ron so upset about?_ They thought.

"_What, you think I'm not listening too?_" Harry's voice shouted. Eyes switched from Ron and landed on Harry, who was listening intently to the argument that was coming from the translucent figures that were clear enough to see that is was in fact a slightly older Hermione, Ron and Harry. "_You think I don't know how this feels?_"

The new travellers were now solid and were standing oblivious to the on lookers, who were staring wide eyed at The Golden Trios argument.

"_No you _don't _know how it feels_," Ron shouted harshly with a distraught looking Hermione by his side and pointing a finger at Harry. "_Your parents are _Dead_! You have no family. _"

All occupants of the room gaped at Ron's harsh words, he would never say such a thing to Harry; they were best friends. Present Ron gasped at his words and looked pleadingly at present Harry, trying to say with his eyes that he would never such things to him. Time traveller Harry launched himself at Ron furiously and grappled in the middle of the Great Hall.

"_Stop! Stop!_" Hermione begged. She suddenly looked up and gasped, realising that this wasn't where they were supposed to be.

"_Fine then, go!" _Harry continued as they broke apart, but realising where they were stumbled, fumbled for his wand and pulled it out like a pro.

"What—" Ron started to say, thinking that Harry was pulling his wand out at him until Hermione did the same and stood beside Harry with their wands out. After looking around completely confused, Ron pulled out his wand too.

"I assure you, your wands are not necessary," Dumbledore rose from his seat and calmly tried to take charge of the situation.

The trio whipped around to face Dumbledore and blinked repeatedly. Suddenly Ron laughed a crazy laugh. "Now, I'm going insane," he shook his head a rubbed his face tiredly, lowering his wand.

"Don't lower your wand Ron; this could be a trap," Hermione hissed.

"Are you always this paranoid," Sirius whispered to the Hermione that was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table, who shook her head distractedly.

"If this is a trap it's a rubbish one. What kind of trap includes a load of dead people in The Great Hall of Hogwarts?" Ron laughed some more, making him seem all the more crazy. "Dumbledore's dead, Sirius's is dead, Mad-Eye's dead, George has _both_ ears—"

"Just _shut up_ Ron," older Harry said sharply.

"Not to mention the ages are all wrong," Ron ignored Harry. "And why are Snape and Umbridge here if Death Eaters are trying to lull us into a false sense of security?

"_Ron_ just _shut up_," Harry finally shouted.

"I can see you're distressed—" Dumbledore tried to calm the new trio down.

"'_Distressed'_?" chuckled Ron. "Yeah you could say we're '_distressed'_. One moment we're hiding out in a bloody wood and now we're in Hogwarts talking to ghosts."

"What do you mean I'm dead?" Sirius said before Dumbledore could say anything.

Older Harry's eyes snapped to look at a younger Sirius and paled. "This is impossible," he mumbled to no one in particular.

"Long story short," George said to the new arrivals. "You've time travelled to 1995."

"And you're obviously very paranoid," added Fred.

"And being _very_ mean to each other," continued George.

"But, believe it or not."

"This isn't a trap."

The trio looked around uneasily at all the younger faces of their friends and enemies and the unknown faces of a group of people on the end of the Gryffindor table, who looked shocked at the new arrivals. Finally, Harry lowered his wand and the other two followed his example. He sighed resignedly and looked towards the familiar face of Albus Dumbledore.

"What's going on?"

**I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter. The idea for this chapter had been in my head for ages and I just had to put it in. I know the dialogue is from the film but I thought it was a bit more dramatic than the book and would be more fun to put in. If everyone hates this idea, I'll redo it and do the dialogue from the book instead. Whether you loved it or you hated it, please, please, leave a REVIEW!  
PurpleFire...x **


	7. Sorry, who are you?

Smartest Plan Yet

The older trio stood in the middle of the Hall, stock still and staring dumfounded at the long explanation of how they came to be in 1995. "By all means, sit down," Dumbledore said politely after he was done talking. He gestured to the space between Fred and George, who nudged each other sideways to make room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione shifted uneasily at the thought of sitting down, not sure whether to sit or stay standing. "C'mon," George grinned at them. "We don't bite."

"You, on the other hand," Fred grinned as well, "look like you bite. You guys don't look so great."

Ron scowled. "You wouldn't look _great_ either if you'd been through what we've been through. I've been attacked, chased, splinched and to be honest," he ranted, getting louder with every word, "this little trip to 1995 is like a holiday."

"Shut up Ron," Harry sighed, the annoyance evident in his tone as he wiped his hands across his face in an exhausted fashion. Without another thought he strides over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Fred with a tired sigh. Hermione followed and eventually so did Ron.

"Looks like the golden trio isn't so golden in the years to come," Draco sneered.

"I hate to agree with Malfoy," Lee Jordan said cautiously, "but you do seem a bit on edge with each other."

Ron scowled again and opened his mouth for a sharp reply but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs painfully. "_Ouch_!" he growled.

"Ron it's my turn," Hermione said. "Give it to me," she held out her hand expectantly, her eyes pleading Ron to understand.

Ron just glared at her instead. "It's fine, I can handle it," he said roughly. "I'm not weak Hermione."

"What are you talking about?" Remus said curiously.

Ignoring the looks and questions Hermione still held her hand out. "I'm not saying you're weak Ron, I'm just saying that you should give it to me or Harry—"

"Oh, because Harry's stronger than me?" Ron asked her, the venom in his voice evident to everyone who was listening (which was the majority of the hall).

"What?" Hermione asked, slightly sidetracked by Rons sharp question. "That's not what I meant—"

"I know what you meant Hermione," Rons' voice getting close to a shout. "You think I'm not strong enough and that Harry's stronger than me—"

"_Immobulus_."

Ron suddenly stopped talking and became as still as a statue. Hermione waved a hand in front of Rons' face and shock his shoulder. She looked around to see who cast the spell and saw Harry slipping his wand up his sleeve. "Harry," she said shocked.

"You can't tell me he wasn't getting on your nerves," Harry said simply while taking a goblet and pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

Draco laughed from the Slytherin table. "Never thought I'd see the day Potter cast a spell on his own sidekick," he chuckled and all his cronies chuckled along with him.

"Shut up Malfoy," younger Harry glared. He looked at his slightly older self in a disbelieving way. "Why did you do that?"

Older Harry put down his goblet and shrugged. "I don't think I could take another minute of him complaining about something—"

"Harry," older Hermione admonished. "Take the spell off."

Harry sighed and stood behind the still Ron. He grabbed a gold chain around Rons' neck and lifted it over his head before sitting back in his own seat and muttering a spell to make Ron move again. "—don't you?" Ron finished his sentence as if it was never interrupted. Rons' scowl dropped of his face and his shoulders slumped like a weight was lifted off of him. He patted his chest, trying to look for something underneath his jumper. "Where's the—"

"Here," Harry said with the locket in his hand.

"How did you get that?" Ron asked with his brow creased in suspicion.

"Magic," Harry said simply. Snuffles suddenly barked and padded over to the other side of the table and sniffed the hand Harry had the Horcrux in.

"Hey," Sirius said. "I've seen that thing before. I think I saw my brother walking around with it at some point." Snuffles barked in agreement.

"Didn't we throw that away when we were in you-know-where?" Fred asked gazing at the locket in Harry's hand, thinking of when they were all in Grimmauld place.

"Kreacher hid it," Harry said as an answer.

"Why do you have it?" George asked.

"It's important to what we're doing," said Hermione.

"What _are_ you doing?" the older Lily asked curiously.

The trio looked at each other uneasily and came to a silent agreement. "Hunting," Ron answered.

Before Lily could ask more questions the younger Ron tries to change the subject, noticing the silent conversation that passed between his older self and friends. "So Kreacker's still around? That's a shame, I really don't like that House Elf."

"Ron," Hermione said in the tone that meant she was about to do a lecture about S.P.E.W.

"Don't start on spew, Hermione," Ron said before she could start.

"Spew," older Ron laughed for the first time.

"It's _S.P.E.W_," Both Hermiones frowned at the Rons.

"You don't like Kreacher?" Lily asked, leaning around her brother to look at her Uncle Ron.

"You do?" Ron asked back.

"Of course," she said as if it were obvious. "He loves us—me more than James and Albus though."

"Kreacher is much nicer now," older Hermione said. "All you had to do was be kind to him."

"When were you ever not kind to Kreacher?" asked Hugo, just as confused as Lily.

"Why would we be kind to Kreacher when Kreacher hates us?" The Twins asked as well.

"I'm sorry," older Hermione said before someone could answer, "but I don't know any of your names," she said to the unfamiliar group on the Gryffindor table.

They all smiled kindly at Hermione but a boy that looked a lot like James Potter from 1977 spoke up. "Well we've already been through this so we'll just do first names and last names," he said to which his companions nodded in agreement. "That Teddy Lupin," he pointed to the boy with blue, who nodded and waved and small wave. "You already know his parents. This is Victoire, Dominique and Louis Weasley," he gestured to the three really good looking children. "They're Uncle Bill's and Auntie Fleur's kids."

"Bill and Fleur's?" asked Ron. "Their wedding seems like ages ago," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Was it a nice wedding?" asked Dominique.

"It was very beautiful," smiled Hermione.

"Yeah, at first," Ron scoffed.

"What happened?" Dominique asked curiously. Hermione frowned at Ron and asked turned to James and asked him to continue.

"Any way," he began. "This is Molly and Lucy Weasley," he inclined his head to the two identical girls. "Uncle Percy's and Auntie Audrey's kids," the two girls waved happily at the older trio and they smiled back. "This is Fred and Roxanne Weasley," gesturing to a boy and a girl with darker skin than the others. "Uncle George's and Auntie Angelina's kids." The trio looked at Angelina in surprise, to which she just shrugged. "This is Rose and Hugo Weasley," he pointed at a girl with bushy red hair and freckles and a younger boy with red hair and freckles. "Uncle Ron's and Auntie Hermione's kids," he paused and waited for the reaction that was sure to come.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Hermione, inclining her head to the side to hear him better.

"Neville owes me money," Harry grinned.

"Yes, Auntie Hermione, you marry Uncle Ron, it is all very confusing and shocking, we've already been through this, can I carry on?" James said without taking a breath. Harry nodded as Ron and Hermione were too busy avoiding each others gazes. "This is the amazing, wonderful and beautiful Alice Longbottom," James smiled at the girl with a cute round face and strawberry blonde hair, who rolled her eyes at him.

"The answer is no, James," she sighed

"I didn't say anything sweet Alice, but now that you bring it up, do you want to go—"

"James, she said no, take a hint already," laughed Louis.

"I won't ever give up Alice," he smiled the charming Potter smile.

"Is it just me or does this seem really familiar," asked Lupin, to which Snuffles barked, Sirius and Remus nodded, James and Lily rolled their eyes and some teachers nodded nostalgically.

"Any way," James started again. "This is Lorcan and Lysander Scamander," he jerked his head in the direction of two boys that looked the same but had opposite features. "They're Auntie Luna and Uncle Rolf's kids. This is Scorpius Malfoy—yes _Malfoy_, we've been through this too, he's our friend, he's like another cousin, blah, blah—let me finish" he said quickly. "This is Lily Luna Potter," he patted the little girl who also had red hair on the head, "my sister. This is Albus Severus Potter—yes! His name is _Severus_," he said pointedly, speaking quickly before the trio could speak their confusion, "he's my brother. And I'm James Sirius Potter," he smiled wider. "Our Dad is obviously Harry Potter and our Mother is Ginny Potter, or Weasley."

Harry seemed to perk up at the thought of marrying Ginny, replacing the unpleasant stranger with himself by her side but he was jolted out of his image my Ron saying sharply, "You broke up with her," and scowling at Harry.

"Honestly Ronald, did you really expect them to not get back together after the war?" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Harry promised—"

"What did Harry promise?" Ginny asked sharply, glaring dangerously at Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry shifted uncomfortably in their seats at her glare.

"Um, nothing," mumbled Ron, deciding to just end it with a warning glare at Harry, who ignored it and secretly smiled to himself.

The portal flashed once again, signalling the arrival of more time travellers. The chatter in the Hall stopped at once and students shifted and craned their necks to see who would come through next.

**Yeah, the ending of this chapter isn't great, in fact this chapter isn't great but this is the build up to the next chapter that's also been in my head for a while. So who's coming through next? Review and leave your thought on who it could be...  
PurpleFire...x**


	8. Story Time!

Smartest Plan Yet

As before, the green glow spread from the portal and into the middle of the hall. It was bigger than before; maybe more people would come through this time. There was scuffling and muffled voices.

"_And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?_" said a hissing, eerie voice, although it sounded as if was being spoken down a long tunnel. Everyone shuddered or shrunk away from the voice. But Harry would recognise that voice anywhere. Voldemort wouldn't time travel here would he? He just _couldn't_.

"_It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?_" another voice jeered, again, as if it were being said down a tunnel. All eyes glanced nervously over to Neville, who sunk lower in his seat. Snuffles barked and Sirius' eyes narrowed as they recognised the voice of their dear cousin Bellatrix.

"_Ah, yes, I remember_," said the hissing voice again. The figures were gradually getting more solid and Harry was relieved to see there wasn't a figure in the shape of Voldemort standing in the middle of the Great Hall, the chaos that would cause was unthinkable. So, why could they hear Voldemort but not see him? The shapes were more distinguishable as a group of teenagers grouped together and looking worse than that of the older Hermione, Harry and Ron. "_But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?_"

"_So what if I am?_" said a strong voice that sounded a lot like Neville but, well, it just couldn't be Neville. Neville would never sound like that. The hall could clearly see the group of people standing tense before the invisible voices.

"_You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom_."

"_I'll join you when hell freezes over," _said Neville as clear as day but with steely determination laced in his voice. The last of the green glow evaporated and left him to shout,"_Dumbledore's Army!_" to no one.

The group started and looked around in a panic then, as one, their wands were whipped out in second and stood in a defensive stance. It was noticeable that some had no wand and some looked liked they'd been to Hell and back, but all looked like they were ready to fight at any moment.

"_What_," said Umbridge sharply, "is 'Dumbledore's Army'?"

The group trained their wands at Umbridge at scowled with everything they had. Recognition flashed within some people's eyes at they were clearly noticeable as Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Padma and Parvati Patil and Hannah Abbot.

"We're Dumbledore's Army," said Seamus proudly with a glare and a wand pointed at Umbridge. He looked rather charred, as if he's been near the explosives _again_. "And what in the name of Merlin are _you_ doing here?"

Dumbledore stood before Umbridge could say another word; he could see her fiddling with the hem of her sleeve dangerously. "Please lower your wands, there is no need for them here," he said calmly. The D.A.'s eyes snapped towards Dumbledore and they shuffled uneasily.

"What is this?" Neville asked strongly, still gripping his wand.

"Time Travel, Neville," older Hermione said from the Gryffindor table. "What year are you from."

Neville looked at Hermione is confusion but still had his wand pointed at the High table. "Hermione you were _right_ next to me, how did you get there?"

"What year Neville?" Hermione asked again. She had a look in her eye that made Neville answer her, no matter how confused he is.

"It's 1998, you know that, _what_ is going on?" he rambled, getting more agitated as time went on.

"It's 1995, Neville," Hermione said calmly. "Look," she pointed to the younger Neville down the table, who was looking at his older self in complete shock. Once Neville spotted his younger self he lowered his wand in shock and his eyes bugged out of his head. He scanned the Hall and the group followed his lead.

"Harry!" a voice shouted in surprise and relief. Both Harry's started at the shout of his name and looked at the group in confusion. Ginny Weasley pushed herself out of the group, ignoring the murmured warnings and launched herself at the older Harry, who stood automatically when he saw her. Ginny held Harry tightly as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She pulled away from him and held his face in her palms and looked up at him with joy. "You're here, you're safe, you're alive," she breathed.

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. "Yes, I'm alive," he said. Realisation flashed in his eyes and his voice turned flat. "I'm dead in your time aren't I?"

"My time? What are you talking about?"

"I'm from 1997, you're from 1998, right?" Harry stated rather than asked but Ginny nodded all the same.

"So, you aren't the Ron, Hermione and Harry that was with us moments ago?" Susan Bones asked in confusion.

"No," Ron shook his head. "What's happening in your time? You guys look awful."

"Well Neville here," Seamus clapped Neville on the back proudly, "was standing up to You-Know-Who himself after Harry, well, you know, um…," he faltered and stepped back.

"No," Ron shook his head some more. "We don't know. What happened to Harry?"

"Oh," Dominique stood eagerly and waved her hand as if to answer a question in class. "I know this part."

"You know what part?" Past James asked in confusion.

"We've been told this in History of Magic class, I actually listened this time; it's much more interesting when you're learning about your own family," she smiled.

"Who are you?" Angelina asked in confusion, not recognising the girl in front of her.

"Dominique Weasley, Auntie," she smiled.

"Did you just call me—?"

"Auntie? Yes I did. Anyway," she said eager to share her knowledge. "Voldemort—" this was met my collective gasps and shudders and squeaks of fright "—told the everyone in the battle to hand over Uncle Harry, which no one was going to do. And as Uncle Harry is, as Auntie Ginny and Auntie Hermione like to call him, a 'noble git'—"

"Oi!"

"He sacrificed himself to Vold—the Dark Lord because he didn't want anyone else to die—BUT!" she exclaimed excitedly, making those around her jump and give her wary looks at her enthusiasm. "Uncle Harry didn't die; he survived the killing curse for the second time!"

"He _what_?!" People exclaimed.

"Second time?" Those from the past asked.

"How is that possible?"

"Let me finish the story," Dominique shouted over the chatter. "As I was saying," she sighed. "Uncle Harry pretended to be dead when Hagrid carried him in—"

"You were _pretending_?" Ginny screeched, rounding on Harry.

"I haven't done this yet," Harry quickly said in his defensive.

"Let me finish," Dominique said irritably, getting tired of the interruptions. "So Uncle Harry was pretending to be dead, Professor Longbottom stood up to Vol—the Dark Lord and whipped out the sword of Gryffindor and sliced off Vo—the Dark Lords snakes head like a pro and the battle went on. Uncle Harry used his invisibility cloak so he couldn't be seen and cast a shield charm between the Dark Lord and Professor Longbottom because he was going to attack, then everything was in more chaos than it was before, even the House Elves were fighting. Bellatrix was fighting Auntie Ginny, Hermione and Luna but then our awesome Grandma comes in like superwoman and blasts Bellatrix to bits—"

"Hold it, stop right there," said one of the Weasley Twins. There were groans and sighs as the tale being told was interrupted. "Our Mum defeated _Bellatrix Lestrange_?"

"Yes, Uncle—which ever one you are."

"I love your Mum," Sirius laughed and high fived the Weasleys.

"So Grandma killed Bellatrix, as I was saying, then Professor McGonagall, Minister Shaklebolt and Professor Slughorn were blasted back by Voldermort," people were too into the story to realise the mention of his name, "and he was about to get Grandma but then Uncle Harry came out with his wand and cast another shield charm. Uncle Harry whipped of his cloak and everyone was all shocked. Then Uncle Harry and Voldemort had a chat about something or other—"

"If you're not going to tell the story right Dom, don't say it at all," Victoire said to her sister.

"They started talking about Horcrux's, and sacrifices— Oh!—Uncle Harry 'died'," she used her fingers as quotation marks at the word 'died', "and that gave everyone fighting for Hogwarts sacrificial protection and that's why none of Voldemort's spells were binding. And then Uncle Harry said that Dumbledore's death was planned," murmurs broke out at those words, but Dominique spoke over them, "with Severus Snape—will you shush?!— and that Snape was actually a spy for Dumbledore and not Voldemort."

"That would explain why he only gave us a detention with Hagrid when we tried to steal the sword," Luna mused in her trademark dreamy voice.

"Then Uncle Harry said that Voldemort murdered the wrong person for the Elder Wand, because Snape didn't defeat Dumbledore because the death was planned. The master of the Elder Wand was in fact Draco Malfoy—"

"What?!"

"The Elder Wand isn't real."

"How did _Draco_ get it?"

"Will you let me finish?" Dominique shouted over the chatter. "Anyway, Voldemort said he would kill Draco," Draco paled at those words and those around him gave him sympathetic and wary looks, "but Uncle Harry said that he overpowered Malfoy at Malfoy Manor when they were temporarily captured. So, the true master of the Elder Wand was actually Uncle Harry!" Dominique's voice was getting more excited as the best part of the story was coming up. "Then Voldemort shouted the unforgivable, 'Avada Kedavra', at Uncle Harry but at the same time Uncle Harry shouted 'Expelliarmus'. The two spells met and the curse rebounded on him. The Elder Wand flew out of Voldemort's hand, Uncle Harry caught it and that moment went down in History as the moment Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Pretty cool, huh?" she smiled and sat back down with a satisfied smirk on her face.

There was silence as the story sunk into everyone's head, no one really knowing what to say or do. But then suddenly a hard _slap_ echoed around the hall as Ginny Weasleys hand whipped across Harry's face.

"Ginny!" Some people cried in shock, whereas some people just snickered.

"Ah," older Harry groaned while rubbing his red cheek. "What the Hell was that for?"

"Where do I begin, Harry Potter?" she seethed. "You disappear for months on end—"

"For a good reason," Harry tried to defend, but Ginny disregarded it.

"Go on missions, like breaking into the Ministry—"

"Also a good reason."

"Get captured, rob Gringotts, escape on a dragon—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupted older Ron. "We rob Gringotts and escape on a dragon? Are we mental? Why'd we do that for?"

"We don't know but apparently it was epic," Dean Thomas smiled.

"Why don't you all sit down and have something to eat, you look rather dishevelled," Dumbledore spoke up from listening intently to tale told by someone from the future. "I'm sure you all have much to talk about."

**Short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. It wasn't my best work but could you leave a Review? Pretty please? Until next time..  
PurpleFire..x**


	9. Hold Me Tightly

Smartest Plan Yet

To say that Harry, that is to say the Harry from 1995, was freaking out would be a complete under statement. The amount of information that was being said from those from the future was bind blowing. Everyone was hanging on their every word, some trying to mask it with mild curiosity or casual indifference, but the truth was everyone was listening with rapt attention. The worst moment—the _absolute_ worst moment was when those from the future reluctantly told of the deaths soon to come. Every name mentioned was like a blow to his stomach, making him want the throw up his dinner. The first mentioned was Sirius.

"No!" Harry shouted. "It can't be true! He can't be dead!"

Older Hermione looked at Harry with such sadness it pulled at his heart; that's when he realised they were telling the truth. Sirius had gone deadly pale as James, Lily and Remus shook their heads in a daze, trying to come to terms about what was being said. "How," Sirius gulped heavily. "How do I d-die?"

Snuffles whimpered softly from his spot on Harry's lap, who seemed to be holding onto him tightly. The future travellers shifted in their seats and shot uneasy looks at each other. Then, very unexpected from those from the present, Neville took a deep breath and spoke with clarity and strength it sounded nothing like the Neville they knew. "It was when we were in The Department of Mysteries—."

"The Battle of the Department of Mysteries!" Dominique said excitedly. When people looked at her in silent annoyance she lowered in her seat and smiled sheepishly. "Just another thing I learned in class," she said timidly.

Neville cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention once again. "So we were in The Department of Mysteries trying to 'save' Sirius."

"Who's 'we' and why would you need to save Sirius?" Lily asked from beside James and didn't seem to mind having his arm around her.

"'We' being myself, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna," he explained. "And we didn't have to save Sirius because it was trap set by Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Neville, you said his name," Dean from 1995 said in astonishment.

All those from future laughed at the expression of those from the present. "Mostly everyone says it now," older Seamus said to his younger best friend.

"But we shouldn't," Cho Chang said. Questionable looks were sent her way but she just rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared of the name anymore," she explained. "It's just that there's a taboo on the name," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, but mostly she was trying to seem like she knew what she was talking about in front of Harry.

"Not in 1995, Cho," Ginny said as if talking to a small child. She knew exactly what Cho was trying to do.

"Anyway," Neville began as Cho narrowed her eyes at Ginny. "We went to The Department and it was trap. We fought Death Eaters and narrowly escaped until The Order came—"

"What's 'The Order'?" an anonymous voice asked from somewhere in the hall.

"The Order of the Pheonix," Neville said distractedly, trying to continue. "The Order came and we were able to get away for a while and then Dumbledore came and the fighting stopped but Bellatrix and Sirius were still fighting and Bellatrix knocked Sirius into the Veil, you know the veil that separates the living from the dead?" he asked not really expecting an answer. "That's what happened," he finished in a apologetic voice to those around him.

All was silent for a moment until Snuffles started barking loudly and Sirius raised his head. "You're telling me," Sirius said over his own barking. "That my cousin Bellatrix _defeats_ _me_?!" he looked around at the future people who nodded warily. "Oh, c'mon," he said in an exasperated voice, "you've got to be kidding me."

"You're taking this better than expected," Teddy said cautiously after Snuffles barks subsided.

"Really?" Sirius said loudly, though he didn't notice he did. "Because I am bloody—"

"Sirius," Lupin said warningly. Sirius stopped at his tone and realised that there were minors around so he couldn't use his infamous colourful vocabulary. He sagged in his seat and put his head in his hands and mumbled something incoherently. "What?" Lupin asked his younger friend.

"I said tell us another story," he said more loudly, although his head was still in his hand.

"Well we have plenty of those," said Lee Jordan. "Depressing or happy?" he asked as if he were asking them whether they wanted chocolate or strawberry flavour ice-cream. "We're running low on happy, but we have plenty of depressing." Everyone frowned at his tone, so used to his cheery commentary and finding his dark humour disheartening. No one said anything for time and Alicia elbowed Lee in the ribs for making things awkward.

"Why don't," Harry from 1997 finally said, not being able to handle the silence, "we get the depressing ones over and done with, then we can finish with the happy ones," he said in a monotone. Not wanting to agree out loud, everyone nodded mutely.

So the story went on, with the occasional interruption which was rather irritating to the story teller. There were many cries of disbelieve and mutters of doubt. The uproar was deafening when Dumbledore's death was told. There were tears and sobs and hugs of support. The travellers form 2017 and Lily from 1977 were quick to defend Snape when his part was put in.

"I am heartened to know that I have to as much love from my student as I do for them," Dumbledore said warmly with the biggest twinkle in his eye they had seen that evening. "But I trust Severus Snape with my life and do not doubt that he was innocent in my death." His words calmed people down, but the odd glare was sent Snape's way from time to time.

Once again more stories were told. Starting with how Harry was moved from the Dursley's to the Burrow and how George lost his ear (more glares sent towards Snape—none more fierce than that of the Weasley's) and the death of Mad-Eye Moody, who shrugged and said, "at least I went out fighting". Then the retelling of Bill and Fleur's wedding was told from those present during and after. The future children we shocked to learn that what happened at one of their family events and the trio were relieved to know that there weren't any deaths after they left. "Where did you guys go?" Lee asked. "In all the panic I didn't seen you guys go. And were you even there Harry?"

The trio explained their journey and the fight between the Death Eaters at the café then going to a 'safe place', not mentioning Grimmauld Place in front of so many people. Then the told of how they snuck into the Ministry and told the school loudly about what Umbridge's role in the Ministry was in their time.

"She's doing _what_ to muggle-borns?" mostly every muggle-born said in a shrill tone, none louder than that of Hermione and Lily.

"She can't do that!" Hermione said in outrage. "It has to be illegal."

"It probably is, Hermione," Ron said placating. "But obviously not in their time. It's obvious their time is completely messed up."

"Lies," Umbridge hissed from the High Table. She leaned across the table as if trying to get her words closer to them, her stubby fingers spread on the clean cloth on the long table, wrinkling it in the process. "This boy spreads nothing but lies. I see age doesn't change him at all," she seethed poisonously, her eyes changing from wide frog eyes to narrowed snake eyes. "I would never do such a thing, his group of _friends_," she hissed the '_s_', "are obviously trying to show me in a bad light by saying I aligned with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the future." She sat back in her seat slowly, still glaring at the future trio. "Which is absolutely preposterous," her voice suddenly switching from low and hissing to sickly sweet with the wide frog smile back in place.

"You must not tell lies professor," both Harry's said at the same time and glared in her direction. Before Umbridge could croak another word older Harry, Ron and Hermione carried on with their story until they ran out of story to tell. "… and then we appeared here and you all know the rest," they finished.

"Okay," 14 year old Ginny said thoughtfully, "why was Ron about to leave and why were you fighting?"

The future trio exchanged looks uneasily. "Just a little problem we were having, but it's all sorted now," Hermione said lightly. "Neville, Luna, Ginny—tell us about what's been happening to you."

"Well our story isn't any better than yours," Neville began. To the shock of all listening, which was practically everyone, they described how Hogwarts had changed for the worst, how they started their own rebellion, explaining how they started the D.A. again."

"What's the D.A.?" Remus asked curiously.

This made all those from the future smile and sit up proudly. "The D.A. is Dumbledore's Army or the Defence Association," Luna said clearly, lacking her normal dreamy voice. "Harry, Hermione and Ron started in our fifth year, this year, right?"

"Wait," Harry said, turning to Hermione and Ron. "Is this what you're trying to convince me to do?"

They both shrugged, nonplussed, "We don't know," they said.

"In our defence, we didn't know it would turn into something so important," older Ron said, to which those from the future nodded.

"Okay, it's a group called Dumbledore's Army," Remus summed up, "but what do you do?"

"When we were in the year 1995 we joined together because our D.A.D.A. professor was rubbish," Angelina spoke up. "Harry taught us lots of defence spells, we really learnt a lot."

"Hem, hem," the irritating voice called from the High Table. "This group is against the rules," Umbridge smiled.

"Since when, Delores?" McGonagall asked with irritation clear in her tone.

"Since now," she sent a forced smile at Professor McGonagall. "I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, there is no need for a bunch of trouble makers to practice spells unsupervised, especially if they're taught by Mr. Potter," she ended with a sneer and a glare sent to both Harry's, who happily sent one back.

Unexpectedly, Neville laughed. "If Death Eater can't stop us, _you_ definitely can't," he said, which was met by a slight cheer by his companions. Before Umbridge could say another word Neville carried on with his story until he came to when Luna, Ginny and himself tried to steal the Sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"Why did you do that?" Older Harry said in alarm. He had his arm around Ginny's waist protectively, completely ignoring Ron's narrowed eyes and the promise he made to him on his birthday.

"Because it's yours and we thought you might need it," Ginny said simply. "We smashed open the glass case and tried to smuggle it down the staircase, but then Snape caught as we were leaving."

"If Hogwarts is full of Death Eaters then you could have got in serious trouble," said Harry. "They could've—"

"We know what they could've done but they didn't," Ginny said reassuringly. "Snape only gave us detention in the forest with Hagrid, which isn't really a punishment, seeing as we all love Hagrid." Harry opened his mouth to list off all the bad things that could've happened to her but Ginny put her hand over his mouth. "Honestly Harry," she said exasperatedly, "you go off risking your life on some crazy mission—that's fine, I accepted that—but while you've been doing your thing, I've been doing mine, which is leading the D.A. with Neville and Luna. It's dangerous and risky, but what you're doing is even more dangerous and risky. So don't you _dare_ lecture _me_, Harry Potter," she finished with narrowed eyes and strong determination on her face. All was silent for a moment until an anonymous student made a whipping sound, making everyone snicker.

Harry just smiled and pulled her closer. "I just want you to be safe."

Ginny's expression softened and smiled back at Harry. "I just want you to be safe, too," she ended with a soft kiss, to which Ron groaned.

"Not again," he whined. "If you're gonna start that again, don't do it in front of me."

Younger Ron look on with shocked disbelieve written across his. "I am never gonna get used to that," he murmured with a shake of his head.

Ginny glared at her brother and hissed, "Do I have to remind you of Lavender?" which made Ron blush bright red and sink in lower in his seat.

"What about me?" Lavender asked from down the table. She was one of the many people listening in on the conversation, but got uninterested when the sentimental Harry and Ginny conversation started until her name was suddenly mentioned.

"Err, nothing," Ron quickly said and hastily tried to change the subject. "So what happened next Neville?"

Neville carried on with his story with an amused smirk on his face until he got to the bad parts if the story. His voice turned grave as he reluctantly spoke the names of the ones who died in the battle. Remus and Tonks were told first.

"We die?" Tonks said in high pitched voice. "B-but—No! Remus and I get married! We have a baby boy! We have Teddy! We can't die! No!" Her voice became thick as tears threatened to choke her. Lupin pulled her into a hug as she cried into his chest. "What about Teddy?" she asked weakly.

"My Grandmother, Harry and Ginny look after me," Teddy said faintly. Tonks pulled out of Lupin's hug and tugged Teddy into their family hug. Teddy hugged them tight and tried to engrave the feeling into his head.

"I'm sorry," was all Lupin could seem to say to his future son and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go. All those watching the small family seemed to tear up, although some would deny it to their dying day.

Meanwhile the younger Remus sat shocked in his seat, not seeming to hear or respond to his friends' words of comfort. He knew everyone died at some point, but to actually hear of his own death was crazy. If he wasn't freaking out before, he was silently freaking out now.

Both Harry's shook their heads in sorrow, guilt taking over their hearts. Harry couldn't lose Remus. He's already lost too many: his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and now Remus and Tonks. This can't happen. The student in the Hall bowed their heads at the tragic thought of losing one of their best Professors—this time travel thing was crazy.

There were gasps of shock and tears as some other names were mentioned such as Dobby and Colin. There was no louder cry than that of the Weasleys as Fred's name was said. "Me?" Fred said numbly. "I d—," he broke off, not able to finish that sentence. He looked over to his future niece with clouded eyes. "But you said I was…"

Roxanne looked sadly at the Uncle she never met. "I'm sorry Uncle Fred," tears welled up in her eyes, along with all her other cousins. "I just couldn't tell you that—I'm so sorry Uncle Fred…"

"I-it's fine," Fed tried to smile. "I-I'm fine. At least I go out fighting right," he chuckled weakly and hugged his twin tightly as George grabbed him into bone crushing embrace. Both Rons and both Ginnys joined the hug, surrounding the Twins in a family hug, holding them close.

"I can't lose you, Fred. I won't lose you—I can't," George mumbled in the hug.

The Great Hall became quiet, no one wanting to interrupt the heartbreaking family moments taking place. Remus, Tonks and Teddy, were joined in a close embrace, Colin held his younger brother as he cried for his brothers ill fate, all Weasley's plus both Hermiones and older Harry sat together, consoling each other as best as they could. Younger Harry sat with his parents, younger Remus and Sirius, with Snuffles in his lap, holding him tightly as they tried tell each other it was okay.

Dumbledore looked down at all his students, past, present and future. _Maybe I shouldn't have let the future be told_, he thought too late as he watched the tears roll down sad faces. _Can this be changed_? He asked himself and began to think of all the possible outcomes these visitors may have made.

"Oi!" Fred suddenly shouted out to the whole Hall. "We're not actually dead yet!" he shouted out, to the shock of the whole hall. "And I don't know about you but I don't want to spend the rest of this evening depressed about something that hasn't happened yet."

People looked at Fred in disbelieve but most agreed with him. "I agree," Colin spoke up with a smile, nudging his brother playfully to make him smile, which seemed to work as the boys started to have a nudging match amongst themselves on the Gryffindor table.

"Me too," Sirius said, his charming smile back on his face. "This is obviously a once in a lifetime opportunity, I mean, we time travelled for Merlin's sake! Lets enjoy it and get to know each other."

Both Remus' nodded and smiled at their friend, Tonks untangled herself from Lupin's arms and sat up straighter, agreeing with her cousins words. "Yeah," Tonks said brightly. "What about those happy stories now?" she asked the time travellers. "I don't know about you guys but I think we could all use a happy story right now."

**I know, I know, it was sad and depressing and it took me awhile to have this chapter up, so please forgive me for that. A thank you to Anora Blaze Trueheart, who pointed out a very good point... Harry would definitely be freaking out... Again, I'm sorry this small chapter is depressing but the next one won't be, I promise. Pretty please with a cherry on top, REVIEW? Please... Well, until next time..  
PurpleFire...x  
**


	10. Tell Us About

Smartest Plan Yet

The laughter was infectious as the Marauders told the Hall about the funny stories they lived, only weeks ago to them but years for most.

"… And then Prongs," Sirius said between gasps of laughter, "whipped out his wand dramatically—me, Mooney and Wormtail expecting him to do something amazing, but the dolt had his wand backwards and he blasted himself instead of the Slytherins," he laughed along with the others, while James chuckled slightly, blushing from the embarrassing story.

"My knight in shining armour," Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well I would have been if I had my wand the right way around," James tried to defend himself but just ended up making people laugh harder.

"We've got one, we've got one," The Weasley Twins said excitedly. "This was when we went to go get Harry from the Dursley's to go to the Quidditch World Cup," Fred began

"We heard from Harry about how his cousin was as big as a baby whale, so Fred and I brought along some of our Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products—," George said.

"—We accidentally 'dropped' them," Fred said with a wicked smile, "but 'unknowingly' leave a few on the floor."

"And then suddenly, Harry's cousin, Dudley, had a massive tongue hanging out his mouth—,"

"—Which became about four feet long—,"

"The Muggles freaked out," the finished together with hysterical laughter and evil glints in their eyes. Everybody joined in with their laughter but the adults had stern disapproving looks on their faces.

"That was silly thing to do," McGonagall frowned at the Twins. "He could have been badly hurt."

"Oh he was fine, Professor," fifteen years old Harry waved her off with a smile, "scared out his wits, but fine."

"Tell us the story about the Troll in the bathroom, Uncle Ron," Molly said excitedly.

"That's one of our favourites," Lucy said just as excitedly.

"We've heard this one at least a thousand times," complained Louis. Molly and Lucy glared at their cousin but turned back to the others with bright smiles.

"Go on—tell us," they said enthusiastically.

"Well," older Ron thought for a moment, "how did it start?"

"Quirrell let the Troll in," the younger Hermione reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he clicked his fingers. "So Quirrell let the Troll in the bathroom, which Hermione was in—,"

"—Because you'd upset me that day," older Hermione put in. "This was before we were friends and Ron was even more tactless then he already is."

"Hey!" Cried Ron, then he went back to telling the story. "So, Hermione was in the bathroom, where Harry and I kinda locked the Troll into, not know that Hermione was actually in there," he said sheepishly.

"Then we heard a scream," younger Ron carried on from his older self, "and found the Troll walking towards Hermione, who just stood there."

"Well I was in shock—a massive, stinking, troll was coming right at me," both Hermione's said at the same time. "Anyway," younger Hermione went on with the story. "Harry jumps up and wrapped his arms around the trolls neck and," she wrinkles her nose, "sticks his wand up the trolls nose,"

"_That_ is _disgusting_, Harry," Dean said, while others cringed and gagged.

"And Ron does the one spell he couldn't do and knocks him out with his club," continued Hermione.

"Well I obviously could do it, seeing as it worked," older Ron defended himself.

"Only because I told you how," older Hermione shot back. "It's Levi-O-sa _not_ Levi-o-SAR," she laughed along with Ron and Harry. "We've been friends ever since."

"So it took a bloody _Troll_, for you guys to become best friends?" Seamus asked both Trio's.

They looked at each other and smiled. "Yep," all six of them said at the same time.

"What I want to know," younger Neville spoke up, seeming to forget about being shy. The new-found information he's just heard and observing his older self had given him greater confidence then he had at the beginning of the evening. "Is how you two," he pointed at Ron and Hermione, "finally get together." This was met by murmured agreements from mostly everyone in the room."

"I know," older Ginny said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Tonk, Mrs. Longbottom and I were in the Room of Requirements but we had to leave, then Ron suggested that they should help the House-elves and Hermione just dropped what she was holding and flung herself at Ron and kissed him, right in the middle of the battle. I didn't see what happened next because I had to leave."

"I knew Hermione would be the one to make the first move," George said while taking a handful of coins from his twin, who didn't look too happy about that. "And right in the middle of a battle, nice one Hermione," he winked at her.

"Why couldn't you have made the first move Ronny?" Fred grumbled at the loss of his money.

Both Ron's and Hermione's faces were bright red from embarrassment. "Shut up," both Ron's muttered in defence of themselves.

"Well it was a long time coming," Luna said from the Ravenclaw table. "I've only known you for a few months but I could already tell," she said, which other people agreed with, even some of the teachers.

"Okay, let's change the subject," younger Ron said quickly, afraid that if his ears went any redder they would combust. "Any more stories?"

"The one about how Harry and Ginny got together," Hermione said quickly to try to pass the attention onto someone else, to which Harry glared at her. Ginny perked up at the thought of finding out about she and Harry get together.

"Do we have to hear that one?" Ron groaned.

"Here's what happened," Neville said, ignoring Ron and going on with the story. "Harry was banned from Quidditch—,"

"_Again_!" Screeched Angelina. "_Why_?" She demanded.

Harry ducked his head and fidgeted in his seat. "Sort of cursed Malfoy in the bathrooms, got caught and then banned from Quidditch…," he said sheepishly at Angelina's glare, not caring about the sharp looks Draco was sending him

"Anyway," Neville said, calling the attention back to him. "Ginny had to take Harry's place in the match and Gryffindor won the cup—,"

"WHOOP! Go Gryffindor!" Cheered the Twins, along with others.

"And Harry walks into the common room after his detention and Gryffindor's having a party and Ginny runs up to him but Harry just kisses her in front of everyone and everyone's all silent. Ron looked like he got hit in the head," laughed Neville, making everyone else laughed too and the Ron's to grumble under their breaths.

"You just kissed her in front of everyone, just like that?" Sirius asked, still laughing. Harry nodded, a blush dusting his cheeks. "James, you should have just kissed Lily in front of the common room and maybe that would have worked for you," he joked.

Remus shook his head with a smile. "He _did_ try that Padfoot, but he got a slap in the face for his efforts," said Remus, which made Lily laughed in remembrance and James to pout.

"James," said Fred II to his cousin, "You should try that with Alice," he gestured with his thumb.

"And he will get a slap in the face for his efforts too," smiled Alice Longbottom sweetly.

"Ah, yes," Sirius squinted at Alice, who eyes him warily. "You're hair is a little red, no wonder why a Potter likes you." This made the future group to laugh and both James' and Harry's to roll their eyes.

"One day my efforts will not be in vain sweet Alice," James Sirius smiled charmingly, to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Your efforts are stupid James," she sighed, but James didn't seem hurt by her words, he just smiled wider. "I cannot be bought with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products and Chocolate Frog Cards."

"Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products are a fine gift for anyone," sniffed the Twins.

James began to dig into his pockets and pulled out various amounts of trinkets he carries around with him.

"Why do you carry around that junk," Victoire asked, eyeing the growing pile of useless stuff building up on the table.

"It's not junk," exclaimed George. "They're genius inventions," he reached over and examined an updated version of the Extendable Ears.

"In case I need them," James answered his cousin. "Ah!" he cheered. "Found it," he said, holding up a blue gem stone up to the light. He stood from his seat strode over to Alice, who rolled her eyes again at his approach. James bowed dramatically and presented the shiny sapphire stone Alice in the palm of his hand. "For you, lovely Alice, because it matches your eyes."

Alice looked at him incredulously while most girls in the Hall sighed dreamily or gave a small 'Aww'. "What's the catch?" she asked sceptically.

James pretended to looked shocked at her assumption. "No catch, just a gift and if you maybe wanted to go out sometime…well…," he smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said with a small smile closing his fingers over the stone. James sighed exaggeratedly and left the stone on the table anyway and sat back in his seat.

"That was a fail, Romeo," Lily smiled at her Grandson. "Just like your Granddad," she smirked at her James.

"Who's Romeo?" Both James' asked at the same time.

"You're like a carbon copy of each other," Remus said bemused, looking between James from 2017 and James from 1977.

"James," Rose said sharply from within the group of 2017.

"What?" both James' asked.

"No, James Sirius," Rose explained.

"What?" he repeated.

Rose started to shuffle through pile that James had made from his pocket, knocking bit and pieces around. "Watch it," James tried to get her to stop but she held up a small square mirror up accusingly for him to see.

"What is this?" She asked in annoyance.

"A communication mirror," James said, not understanding why she was looking at him like she wanted to hit him over the head.

"And who has the other mirror to this?" Rose said slowly, like talking to a child.

"Dad—oh!" James said suddenly, clicking his fingers. You could almost see the light bulb go on over his head. "I get it."

"Dad has the other piece of the mirror?" Albus asked his brother, to which he nodded. "You mean to tell me that you had something that could possibly contact Dad, but you didn't say anything?"

"It slipped my mind, okay?" James said, snatching the mirror out of Rose's fingers. "We don't even know if it will work."

"Do you think it could work, Professor Dumbledore?" Rose asked hopefully up to the High Table.

Dumbledore sat silently for a moment, his fingertips pressed together until his head began to slowly nod. "It's worth a try," he said eventually.

All went silent as everyone looked towards James, who began to fiddle with the mirror. "C'mon," he mumbled to the mirror. "Answer, answer, answer."

But nothing happened. The breath everyone had been holding was let out in disappointment. James was about to throw down the mirror in frustration when a shout came from his hand.

"James!"

"Dad!" James shouted back in surprise.

"James, thank Merlin," said a voice that sounded like a relieved older Harry. "Where are you?"

James smirked down at the mirror in his hand. "You'll never guess."

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I had to go back to school last week :( I was just wondering if you wanted this to be a story where the past is changed and everyone's happy or where time stays the same and the past don't remember anything about the future? I really want your opinion on that, so please, please, please, leave a REVIEW?  
Until next time...  
PurpleFireStarter4...x**


	11. Conversations in the Mirror

**Sorry for the wait… I know it's been a long time but here it is :D**

Smartest Plan Yet

"James, you're not making any sense," Harry said through the mirror.

James groaned and rolled his eyes. "What's not to get? A floating ball brought us to the past and now we're trapped in Hogwarts—simple as that Dad!" James said in frustration.

"If this one of your pranks, it's not fun—"

"I'm not joking!"

"James, be serious."

"Okay, one," James frowned into the mirror, "I am James Sirius and two I _am_ being serious."

"Let me talk to Uncle Harry," Rose reached for the mirror.

James pulled the mirror as far away from her as possible. "No, I'm talking to him."

"He obviously can't take you seriously because, well, it you," Albus put in. "Let me talk to Dad," he held out a hand for the mirror too.

"If Uncle Harry's going to listen to anyone it's me," Fred II said. This was met by blank stares and incredulous eye rolls. "Let me talk to him," also reaching out a hand.

"Kids…," Harry sighed from the mirror.

"Obviously not Fred, you're as bad as James," Roxanne tsk-ed. "I'll talk to him, he'll listen to me."

"Yes of course," Louis drawled sarcastically, "_everyone_ listens to Roxy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxanne shot back.

"Kids!" Harry said more forcefully but was ignored.

"Uncle Harry loves us most," Molly joined in.

"We'll talk to him," Lucy finished with both of them reaching for the mirror.

"_I'm_ his daughter," Lily said indignantly, "he loves me the most. Give me the mirror,"

"Hey!" shouted Harry.

"Harry obviously doesn't have favourites," Teddy tried to diffuse the argument starting to erupt. "I'm oldest, I should talk to him."

"You can't just use that reason whenever it suits you Teddy," Dominique frowned.

"I'm _not_," Teddy frowned back. "I'm just saying that—"

A loud ear-splitting whistle resounded around the hall, making everyone wince and cover their ears, looking around the room to try and find the source of the noise and resting their eyes on the mirror being held high by James. "Enough!" Harry bellowed through the mirror. James slowly lowered his hand and others retracted their reaching ones. "Now, someone—anyone—tell me where you are so I can come and get you."

"But Dad, I told you," James said into the mirror. "We're in the past, no joke, I swear," he said earnestly. Harry was silent on the other side of the mirror so James got up and shoved the mirror into the nearest time travellers' face.

"Hey," younger Neville frowned and tried to swat James' hand away.

"Neville?" Harry asked from within the mirror.

"What?" a distant voice came out of the mirror.

"Not you Neville, the other Neville," Harry said distractedly.

"What?" was asked again.

"Uh, hey Harry," Neville said uncertainly into the mirror. "You're looking, err… uh… old," his eyes widened as people started to snicker. "I, uh, mean you look _older_ not _old_—you're looking pretty good for—what?—a thirty year old? That's not old at all, in fact, thirty is the new young these day—Will someone stop me already?!" he asked desperately to occupants of the hall.

"Neville?" Harry asked again, giving no indication he actually listened to Neville, who was looking rather pink.

"Why do you keep saying my name?" said the far- away voice again.

"Neville c'mere," Harry disappeared from the mirror for a few seconds and then appeared again with a lot older Neville by his side.

"What?" Oldest Neville said.

"Look," Harry said, gesturing into the mirror. Neville turned his head so he was looking straight into the mirror and into his fifteen year old face.

Their eyes widened. "Well this is weird," both Neville's said. "What's going on?" Oldest Neville asked uncertainly.

"James said it was time travel," Harry replied.

James jerked the mirror back up to his face to cry, "It is!"

"Time travel?" asked a voice that sounded like Ron from the mirror. "What's this about time travel?"

"Apparently what happened to the kids," Neville answered.

A boisterous laugh was heard from inside the mirror. "Is that there excuse this time?" Ron asked. "Let me guess, James' and Fred's prank went wrong and to avoid getting in trouble they cooked up this far fetched story?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first," Harry said in a contemplative voice.

"Hey!" James and Fred cried in defence of themselves.

"But then I saw a younger Neville, who started babbling like he used to do."

"Hey!" Both Neville's said.

"So they charmed an old picture, it's not impossible. Don't be gullible Harry," injected the voice of Hermione.

"I'm telling the truth!" James said into the mirror, getting tired of getting accused.

"Why am I getting blamed too, I haven't even said anything?" Fred II said offended.

"Just get them to tell us where they are so we can come and get them," Hermione said in exasperation. "Tell them we're worried sick and don't have time for their jokes."

The mirror was snatched out of James' hand as Rose grabbed it to talk to her mother. "Mum, we're being serious. You know I would never lower myself to James and Fred's pranks. We. Have. Time. Travelled." Rose said clearly, trying to convince her mother. "And we're not the only people who have time travelled—look," she pointed the mirror toward every time traveller. It was silent on the other side of the mirror until a scream was heard.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"It wasn't me! Yes, I may have been the one to cause us to go through the portal but I didn't want us to time travel! I'm being wrongly accused!" James said in offence and defence.

Teddy took the mirror from Rose's hand and spoke into it. "Ginny it wasn't James. We think someone purposefully targeted us."

"Who?" Oldest Harry asked.

"We don't know."

"How?"

"We don't know."

"Do you know someone who does know?"

"That I do," Teddy said in triumph as he got up and handed the mirror to Professor Dumbledore, who took it with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore said calmly.

A mumbled curse was heard from the mirror. "Ronald," Hermione reprimanded.

"Is this real?" Neville asked in confusion as he peered nonplussed into the mirror.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom, it is very real," he smiled into the mirror.

"Huh," said a familiar dreamy voice. "I've always wondered if time travel was real," Luna mused. "I guess now we know it does."

"Indeed, Miss Lovegood, or should I say Mrs Scamander? Now listen very closely, I'm going to tell you how to get your family home."

* * *

Dumbledore returned the mirror back to James who took it with expectant eyes. "Well, what did my Dad say? Is he coming? Can he fix this? Are we going home soon?"

"I gave your father instruction as to how to get here. It's very old magic and needs most of your parents to be able to perform it, they should be along shortly," he replied coolly.

"They're coming?" Remus asked doubtfully. Dumbledore nodded.

"That easily?" Remus asked again, Dumbledore nodded again.

"Just like that?" Remus questioned, becoming more disbelieving with every nod.

"Will you shut up and not look a gift horse in the mouth, Mooney?" Sirius asked in annoyance. "If Dumbledore says that our ride home is coming then they are definitely coming."

**It's been a while and this chapter is short but this seemed like a good place to stop this chapter. I hope I get the next chapter up shortly but school's driving me crazy :s Although I don't deserve it but could you please leave a REVIEW?  
Until next time...  
PurpleFire...x  
**


	12. Here Only to Say Goodbye

Smartest Plan Yet

"Are they here yet?"

"Obviously not."

"Can they hurry up?"

"They _get here_ when they _get here_," Rose said in annoyance to her cousin Fred II. "For the last time, _will you shut up?_"

"I'm with my dear nephew on this one," Fred said. He turns to Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Are you getting slow in your old age? What's taking you so long?"

"We don't know, do we?" Hermione said in her 'I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-your-nonsense' voice.

George put his hands up in surrender. "We're just saying that you could hurry it up a little."

"We're sorry," Older Ron said sarcastically. "We'll just telepathically tell our older selves to hurry it up a little, because they're going a little bit too slow for your liking," he finished with a smile that oozed sarcasm.

Fred and George's brows went up to their hairline simultaneously. "Don't be sarky Ickle Ronniekins," they both said. "We're sorry we spoke."

"They have been ages," Teddy said reasonably, glancing at his shiny watch with planets and stars. "What's taking them?"

"Why are you so eager to go?" Seamus said with a mouth full of mash potato. "I'm fine here, this is the first time I've had a Hogwarts meal in _days_."

Hannah Abbot wrinkled her nose at Seamus' as he flashed everyone a mouth full of mash. "Don't talk with you're mouth full Seamus," she said, to which he smiled at her wider.

"_I'm_ not eager to go," Lily Luna called from the High Table, where she was talking to a bemused Severus Snape, bouncing on her heels excitedly. "As I was saying…," she continued to chatter to him. All Snape could do was nod or shake his head when she looked at him with expectant eyes, waiting for the answer to a question he didn't listen to.

"_Severus_," McGonagall whispered in his ear. "She's talking to you, answer her properly," she reprimanded him.

"… but you said that a Basilisk bite can kill, but I asked my Dad and he said he survived—so what is? Can it kill you or can you survive a Basilisk bite?" Lily babbled, until she realised that Snape was looking at her in a daze. She waved a hand in front of his face, "Hellooooo," she called to him. "Can you hear me Professor Snape?"

He jerked as Lily's hand came close to his face and his eyes snapped back into focus. "I…uh… what?"

"Are you okay? You look ill? Were you listening to me?" She listed off questions.

"I, um, yes," Snape stammered. "You just remind me of…," he trailed off, not exactly knowing why he was talking to a 10 year old.

Lily nodded knowingly. "Of my Grandmother," she stated. "I've been told I look like her, but then some people say I look like my mother. Maybe both!" she said excitedly. "Which is good because my mother's pretty and my Grandmother's pretty too, so that make me double pretty!" she smiled.

Snape silently agreed with Lily Luna. _The Lily I knew _was_ pretty_. He thought to himself, losing himself in a nostalgic daydream.

"… Let's call her over here," Lily finally stopped talking.

"What?" Snape said in a panic, snapping out of his daydream. "No, no, we shouldn't—."

But Lily wasn't listening. She swivelled on her heel and grinned excitedly. "Grandma, Grandma!" she called bouncing up and down and waving like she was on a sugar high. When she got no answer, as Lily didn't respond to Grandma, she cupped her mouth with her hands and hollered across the hall, "Liiiiiilllllllyyyyyy."

The whole hall went silent as Lily called to Lily, looking at the 10 year old in shock. Lily looked up from her spot besides James and looked at her future Granddaughter, with wide eyes. She pointed to herself and mouthed 'me?'

Lily Luna nodded excitedly and beckoned her over with an energetic wave. "Yeah, c'mon," she grinned.

Lily got up from her seat, everyone's eyes on her as she made her way down the aisle toward the High Table. Ignoring the stares and gossiping whispers she smiles at her future Granddaughter and old friend.

"Hi, Sev," she greets as she stands beside Lily on the opposite side of the table. Snape nods jerkily but doesn't reply, avoiding looking into her eyes. "Long time no see, I guess," she laughs feebly. "How are you?"

Not knowing what to say he just nods again. Lily narrows her eyes in annoyance. "Really?" she asks in exasperation. "That's all you can do, nod?" Snape remained silent, but recognising Lily's fiery temper coming out he looked into her eyes—and instantly regretted it. "You could at least talk to me, you know, say 'hi'."

"Hello, Lily," he said in a weak voice.

Her face softened but she didn't smile the smile that Snape so missed. "See, that wasn't so hard."

Lily Luna giggled and started to babble again. "Professor Snape said that I look like you and that I'm double pretty because I look like you and my Mum! So Professor Snape thinks you're pretty!"

"Does he now?" Lily smirked as Snape's face went a unfamiliar shade of red.

"Yeah, he told me so!" she grinned.

"I didn't actually say anything," Snape finally spoke, sending glares towards the teachers who were not so subtly eavesdropping and snickering.

Lily finally laughed and said, "I believe you, Sev."

After Snape's face went back to its usual pallor he finally got the courage to speak. "How are you, Lily."

"Oh, you know," she sighed. "Good, considering I just found I'll marry Potter, have his son and than later die," she said nonchalantly, making Snape flinch at certain parts. "But, you know, I'm good." She smiled at Snape and he couldn't help but smile back. Some students gasped and gaped at the sight of their professor smiling—they thought it was impossible! Turning around at the sudden gasps, Lily frowned. "Why are they staring?"

Lily giggled again. "Daddy said that when he was in school, Professor Snape was a bit," she looked around in case of unwanted listener and whispered loudly, "_moody_."

Suddenly there was a snort as Professor Sprout spluttered in her goblet of pumpkin juice. After recovering she joined in with the snicker of her fellow teachers. Lily arched an eyebrow and smiled at Lily. "Now _that_ I believe," she said and laughed.

Snape glared at everyone but if you looked closely, _very_ closely, you'd be able to see the tinniest smile, transforming his face.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" James said as he craned his next over the sea of people to spy on Lily and Snape.

"Who cares?" Sirius said in boredom, grabbing James's sleeve to yanking him back down. "Stop spying, you look like a stalker."

James turned to both Harry's in confusion. "Why do you like Snape?"

"We don't," they said at the same time.

"You named your son after him," James stated.

Older Harry shook his head in bafflement. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking."

"Or I, for that matter," Ginny said from beside Harry. "It was obviously your idea, Harry. I don't know why I agreed."

"Hey!" Albus said from down the table. "Stop hating on my name!"

Ginny and Harry smile apologetically at their son but suddenly their jaws dropped at the sight behind Albus. "What?" Albus said worriedly. "Is there something on my face?"

Wolf whistles sounded around the room at the sight of Ron and Hermione intertwined arms in the corner of the Great Hall. They jumped apart at the sounds of whistles, snickers and awws. Their faces flushed red in unison and smiled sheepishly.

"My eyes!" Hugo whined. "My poor, poor, eyes!"

"If you're gonna do that, do it some place where the whole school can't see," laughed Fred and George.

They awkwardly walked back to their seats, red faced and smiling secret smiles with their hands still clasped together. "'Bout time, mate," laughed mostly everyone on the table.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron mumbled.

"Ah, love" Sirius sighed. "It's everywhere. It's there," he pointed to Teddy and Victoire. "And there," he pointed he pointed to Lupin and Tonks. "And there," he pointed to Harry and Ginny. "And there," he pointed to Ron and Hermione. "And the—."

"Sirius, will you shut up!" Remus said as he surveyed the red faces.

"What?" Sirius said innocently. "I'm just saying—." Unexpectedly, a bright red light lit the hall. The students jumped and shielded their eyes against the light that blinded them.

The red light that invaded the hall contrasted with the green portal blocking the door. Gradually the red light dimmed and gathered into a pulsing crimson orb with silver tendrils wrapped around it, much like the green orb, but more pretty and inviting.

The red orb floated to the Great Hall entrance, covering one side of the double doors, making a red/ green glowing portal obscuring the only way in and out. The hall waited with bated breath, wondering who would come out of this new portal. Only—nothing happened.

"Umm," hummed Remus. "Is… someone supposed to come out of this thing?"

"I think so—." Hermione was cut off by the sudden cry of, "_Bloody hell!_"

"_Are those the only exclamatory words you know, Ron?_"

"_Well, Ginny, considering I just fell through a portal I think they describe the journey pretty well_."

"_Don't start bickering like children_," the voice of Hermione chided. "_One of you go through_."

"_Why don't you go through it?_"

"_Because you're both in front of me._"

"_Why don't we all go through it at the same time?_" Luna's day-dreamy voice suggested wisely.

"_On three?_" Neville's voice asked. "_One, two, thr— _Whoa!" Neville unexpectedly came stumbling out of the portal, but quickly catching himself before he landed face first on the Great Hall floor—Now that would have been embarrassing!

Neville, forgetting for a moment that he had just landed in 1995, spun around towards the portal and huffed, "alright, who shoved me?"

"Dad!" Alice called, jumping up to hug him.

"Alice!" he caught her in his arms and held her tightly. "Are you okay?"

"We're all fine, this has been a fun experience!" she smiled.

"And how come we weren't invited," joked Ron as he strolled through the portal like he did so everyday.

"Who would want to invite you anywhere, Ronnie?" George rolled his eyes as he came through the portal.

"Lots of people!" Ron frowned.

There was a laugh from the portal, which became clearer as Harry walked through the portal. "Just keep telling yourself that, Ron."

"Daddy!" Lily squealed, as she ran down the hall to jump up into Harry's arms, who caught her and spun her around, making her giggle.

"Hey, Lily Flower," he smiled.

As Harry put Lily down, Hermione, Ginny, Percy, Audrey, Rolf, Luna, Draco, Astoria, Bill, Fleur and Angela came through the portal hesitantly, but at the sight of their children they sagged in relief and rushed to them with open arms.

"Mum," mumbled Scorpius in his Mothers embrace. "You're smothering me."

"Sorry, sweetheart," Astoria smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Scorpius grinned at his mother in delight. "I'm fine, this has been fun. We got to meet all these people from the past—all the war heroes!" he said excitedly.

At these words, the new arrivals looked around looking for familiar faces. Harry's landing on in his parents and Sirius and the Weasleys on Fred's. There was a moment of silence, neither party knowing what to do until Snuffles barked and ran towards the Oldest Harry.

Harry gave a startled blink as Snuffled bounded towards him but in no time at all Harry's face broke out into a smile as his eyes lit up. This seemed to urge the others to greet the people from the past, as George, followed by Roxanne, Fred and Angela, sheepishly came towards his past self and twin, who smiled in greeting to them. Harry walked towards his parents, Remus and Sirius, later moving to talk to Lupin and Tonks. Gradually the occupants of the hall lost interest in the new time travellers and went back to chattering amongst themselves.

Dumbledore, not wanting to interrupt the emotional reunions, looked on with his twinkle in his eyes. This is what he wanted, what he fought for: peace. Suddenly realise the price of peace, the twinkled dimmed from his eyes as he looked on at Harry, who finally got to hug his parents, and at George, who was finally reunited with his missing half. It was heart wrenching to know that they only came to say hello and then say goodbye. Does it have to be goodbye? _Unfortunately for some_, thought Dumbledore.

Pulling Dumbledore out of his musings Harry walked up to the staff table and greeted his old professors. "Dumbledore," Harry nodded in hello. "It's good to see you," he held out his hand, which Dumbledore shook without hesitation, standing up and clasping his hand with both of his.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore greeted cheerily. "My, you've grown."

Harry laughed faintly and ruffled his hair nervously. "Well it has been twenty one years."

Dumbledore chuckled merrily. "That is has."

Harry turned to Snape, who neither scowled nor smiled at Harry. Harry held out his hand in greeting. "Snape," he nodded, neither smiling nor scowling.

Snape eyed Harry's hand contemplatively, until he finally decided to do a small, curt, shake. "Potter," he greeted, taking back his hand and turning his head away.

"Professor Snape and I were saying how honoured we were that you named one of your sons after us," Dumbledore smiled.

Snape snapped his head around to glare at Dumbledore. "No," he drawled out, "we weren't."

Harry chuckled and said, "I believe you," to Snape, who never thought he see the day that Potter's spawn would smile at him.

"Now," Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Let's fix this shall we?"

"What I would like to know," Hermione said from down the hall. "Is who caused this? Who would go to so much trouble?"

Whether it was a coincidence or rather perfectly planned, the green portal flashed bright as a group of middle-aged people came gliding in with their billowing black robes. "That," said one that looked like the leader, "would be us."

**Yes, it's been ages, I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure how to write this chapter- It's not as great as it could have been. Also, I asked this before but it was tied, so I'm gonna ask again. Do you want an ending where things change or where no one remembers anything? Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time...  
PurpleFire...x**


End file.
